Life after The Toss
by cardsfn1977
Summary: Life after "The Toss". Here we find Harm and Mac immediately following the final seconds of the series finale.
1. After The Toss

Life after "The Toss". Here we find Harm and Mac immediately following the final seconds of the series finale.

Here's a story I haven't seen yet on this site. This is what I think would happen; starting from the scene with the coin flip. I don't own any of the characters from JAG (those belong to Donald Bellisario and CBS/Paramount), just the ones I think of from here on out. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 1: THE TOSS

As Mac watches the JAG coin tossed up by Lt. Com. Bud J. Roberts, Jr, her only thought was, "No matter if it is heads or tails, WE still win; because we'll…finally…be together."

The coin is now on its downward journey. Harm's thought, at this second are only on the woman to his left. How on Earth did we let it get THIS far? He hadn't ever thought that this was how he and Sarah would decide the rest of their lives together. Sure, he was the one who suggested that "fate can keep us together". Now that this moment was here, he could only sit, watch, and wait for the inevitable to happen. Who was going to their next duty assignment and who would be resigning their commission or applying for early retirement?

Bud catches the coin and flips it over, onto his left hand.

Petty Officer First Class Jennifer Coates, Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts, Commander Sturgis Turner, and the General all wait with bated breath. Harm and Mac can only watch and wait as Bud lifts his right hand off the coin to reveal…..

Six months later…

…."and then we'll need to make arrangements for Mattie to stay with her friend this weekend." Harm said before taking another sip of his coffee.

The last 6 months had been a whirlwind for the intrepid newlywed couple. With the coin toss far behind them and, in the ensuing weeks, Harm left for his new job as Force Judge Advocate in Europe. Mac, unfortunately, had to be left behind so that she could get herself on terminal leave as she waited to be processed out of the Marine Corps. She, also, had to coordinate with Harriet and Jennifer as to the details for the impending wedding. Harm, of course, had some input, but he had to leave it to the women to take care of the heavy lifting.

With everything they had been through in the 9 plus years they'd been acquainted, several thoughts never escaped Harm's mind (especially since that night in Sydney harbor): How many times did I come so close to losing her? How many times did she forgive me for being such a jackass? How long will she put up with "this dance," as she called it?

He had to collect himself as he felt a bit of moisture accumulate in the corner of his eye as he reflected on this. He couldn't quite bring himself to tell her sooner that he loved her for fear of losing whatever they had. He valued her as a trusted colleague, devoted partner, and called her his best friend on more than one occasion. His aviator training had taught him the danger of losing control. If you lose control of your aircraft, it's death for you and your RIO. At the time, he wasn't willing to risk losing her like that

When he finally came to the realization that in pushing for a relationship with her to the back burner, he had risked the one thing he couldn't afford to have happen.

General Creswell's announcement of their impending separation by an ocean and a continent had finally jarred his feelings loose. There's absolutely no way he was going to take this one and final chance for granted.

When he visited Mac's apartment in Georgetown, it certainly wasn't to talk about which subordinates they were going to select to go with them to their respective commands.

This continued reflection was halted by the buzzing of his cell phone. Checking the phone's outboard display, he sees that it's his betrothed calling and he answers, "Hey there Ninja Girl. How's my favorite Jarhead?"

"Missing you, Flyboy," she says in mild exasperation.

"Uh oh, I know that tone. What's going on? Is everything ok with Mattie?" Harm responds.

"Oh, Mattie's doing just fine. She's on schedule with her rehab. She misses you, though. I swear, Harm, she's even starting to sound like a certain squid I know. You might know him." Mac chuckles a second and continues before Harm has a chance to answer, "I'm just having a hard time with all this: exiting the Corps, prepping for the wedding, looking after Mattie, and on top of that, getting 2 households ready for the journey across the pond. I wish you could've convinced the General to give you a few weeks of leave time."

"I'll give Mattie a call here shortly. I miss both of you so much. I wish Creswell could have given me more time," Harm explained. "He told me he waited as long as he could to give us those assignments, there wasn't any way he could give me extended leave to take care of everything we needed."

Harm sounded as frustrated as Mac. She knew there was nothing he could do being 3,700 miles away. If it weren't for the fact that they had taken way too long to get to here, all this stress would have been a moot point. She also knew that the stress she's feeling would lead to something beyond their wildest dreams when they are finally married, together with Mattie, and beginning their new life.

Harm knew Bud and Harriet were trying to help shoulder as much of the load as possible. However, with 4 kids under the age of 10 with the twins having just turned 18 months, they could only monitor Mac and chip in where they could. Harriet had been very helpful with the wedding prep and Bud assisted with getting Harm's apartment packed and ready to be shipped out.

Jen Coates had been instrumental with Mattie and her rehab. Mac had watched Coates go from a delinquent who was on her way out of the Navy to a mature, responsible young woman who has picked herself up by the boot straps and endeared herself to her colleagues at JAG and to a further extent Bud when she saved his life in Afghanistan.

Even these last 2 months since 'The Toss', Jen had been a lifesaver with the wedding planning. She still had her notebook from when she helped coordinate Admiral A.J. Chegwidden's ill-fated impending nuptials, a couple years removed now. She just couldn't bring herself to throwing it out; probably feeling it was her fault for the un-amicable way the wedding was cancelled.

With that all behind her, now, she was able to help the departing Marine Lieutenant Colonel with her wedding. Harm had his doubts, at first given what had happened to the Admiral, but he trusted his chosen life-mate implicitly and was fine with her selection of coordinator.

"I just can't wait until Mattie and I are there with you, so we can truly be a family," Mac expresses with a hint of desperation. "I hate this long distance crap."

"I know, Sarah. We've got the wedding next month and then the rest of our lives," Harm responded. He couldn't wait for the latter to happen as much as his fiancée couldn't. He knew it was only a matter of 4 weeks until the wedding, but then they would have an abbreviated honeymoon of about 4 days before he had to report back to London. She would follow him the following week with Mattie after her final scheduled rehab appointment.

…HEADS!

Chapter 2

Author's note: I hope you liked the first installment. I'm not a typical writer. I don't break stuff down into an outline and I don't draft my chapters. Everything is shot straight from the hip. I'll do everything I can to ensure smooth flow with my descriptions and dialogue. Please let me know what or who you would like to see in the future. I'll try to get some of your suggestions in as long as they fit with how I see this going in my head. If I miss anything, please be kind enough to let me know. And now...on with the show!

10 NOV 2005  
1745 Zulu  
Rabb residence, officer's BOQ housing  
London, England

With Mac and Mattie finally settled in and ready to take the dreaded unpacking of the 2 separate households, now into 1 after a long 10 years, Harm gives a not so small sigh of relief to have his new wife and their newly adopted daughter finally at home with him. He had picked the weary, road ragged pair up at Heathrow airport in his rented Land Rover SUV. He was happy, more than he could physically express, with just being in close proximity to 2 of the most important women in his life.

"Whew, I'm thinking that it's THE last time we ever attempt something like this," Mac expels as she flops down to the left of her husband and daughter. "Next time you suggest a coin flip, Flyboy, I'm using a double sided tails! I never seem to win those when I'm up against you."

Mattie shoots an exasperated look at her new mother and says, "'Tails never fails' never worked for anyone I ever knew, Sarah. I'm surprised you even said yes to 'The Flip,'" raising her hands with air quotes.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea at the time," Mac responds chuckling.

"Well, I didn't hear you give any other suggestions." Harm continued, "Besides, what better way to start our collective life the way it started Sarah...unorthodox! You know I must thank Clayton Webb for bringing us you together like that, even though he almost ruined it when he took you to Paraguay." Harm's voice now with a bit of incredulity, "I could have beat the tar out of him when I saw you on that table I found y..." Harm looked up and saw the look on Mac's face and knew he was in trouble. "Sorry Mats, I shouldn't have gone there," he said with his Flyboy grin, more in apology to Mac than Mattie.

"Nice save, Squid," Mac replied with a smirk.

"Yeah...gonna have to watch that," Harm muttered sheepishly. "Who's up for a bite to eat?"

"Hungry teenager here." Mattie bellowed her patented response to her favorite question.

"You know I could always go for a bite," followed Mac.

2130 Zulu

The rest of the evening passed without much fanfare with the unloading of boxes and the loading of various forms of clothing or books being put neatly into place. With all the bedroom furniture placed and put together, Harm, Mac and Mattie each clothed in their shorts, T-shirts, or pajamas, the time had finally come to say their good-nights.

Mattie, even though the youngest, was the most tired. This was the most she had physically done since before the crash and she had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Mac and Harm were settling into their bed, equally as tired as their...daughter (for lack of a better description for their relation to Mattie). This would be the first night they would spend together in their new home and their new bed. Neither had the strength, or desire at the time, for anything extra-curricular. Harm let out a deep sigh and wrapped his arm around his soon-to-be wife.

Mac could only smile and let herself be swept away with his warmth and the thought that this was the beginning of the rest of their life together. Sure, they had spent plenty of nights together on their various investigations and trips abroad, but this was totally different. THIS was more than anything she could have ever thought or dreamed of. THIS was Heaven on Earth to her.

The next day was Veteran's Day in the states and as the Status of Forces Agreement between the United States and Great Britain allowed for the celebration by the visiting American forces; Harm, Mac, and Mattie could enjoy a 3 day weekend before Harm had to go back to work the following Monday. With this in mind, the three of them could easily knock out the remainder of the unpacking in about a day and a half.


	2. Together Again

Author's note: I've received several reviews that have just blown me away. When I started this about a month ago (life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness got in the way of posting) I never imagined that anybody would enjoy what I've written, let alone TELL me such. Thank you all for your encouraging remarks. Jpstar57, I'll think about your suggestion.

The only reason I did this in the first place was because I was seriously getting pissed off at the producers, directors, and now at least one of the actors from NCIS and the new N'Awlins series that will start this fall. It will have been 10 years since the final season of my all-time favorite television program started. Zoe McLellan's appearance on the new NCIS series, and not as Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, is just one more way to stick it in our collective face that we may NEVER truly know what would have happened had JAG not gone off the air when it did. My sincere hope is that, with this new season of the original NCIS, that they have a case that would take them to meet the new Judge Advocate General of the US Navy, Rear Admiral Harmon Rabb, JR. Here's to hoping.

Now, on with the show!

Chapter 3

11 NOV 2005

0845 Zulu

Rabb residence, officer's BOQ housing  
London, England

Harm and Mac looked at the clutter of boxes and bubble wrap.

"Sweetie, my heart just isn't into this today," Harm stated.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," Mac agreed. "Do you have any ideas for the weekend?"

Harm though a moment before saying, "Now that you mention it...how about the 3 of us taking in the wonders that London has to offer?"

Mac thought a few seconds before responding, "Harm, we'll have, at least 3 years to do that. You're no longer operating as an investigative attorney. Yes, you'll have legal responsibilities. However, you've got how many Navy and Marine Corps JAGs under your command to take care of that.

"But, for now, I'd just like to relax with you and, soon to be, OUR 'daughter' for say about the next seventy-one hours and 14 and one half minutes…28 seconds," she finished with a satisfied grin, both externally and internally that her personal Atomic Clock hadn't been upset by the time difference from DC and jetlag.

"Marine," Harm started, "since we're about to be, finally, married, you are seriously going to have to tell me how you do that…and not that you've "got great timing" or "it's a Marine thing". In the 9 years that we've known each other, that's the one question of mine that you have never answered…" 'to my satisfaction,' he added to himself.

Mac started to walk to the kitchen when she looked over her shoulder, "Well, Sailor, you'll just have to wait until the honeymoon to find out," she answered with a slow, sultry wink.

Seeing what just transpired sent shudders down his spine as he simply stood there watching the object of all his dreams over the last few years saunter down the hallway. These next couple weeks before the wedding, in Harm's opinion, couldn't go by fast enough.

Harm knew that, with the time difference, it would be well into his afternoon before he could contact his mom and Frank in La Jolla. He would just have to wait to until he knew they were up before he could get back to his…to his…plans? Knowing himself, he could only chuckle at the fact that this…thing was going to come down to the wire; and with needing to be back to work in 3 days. He would have to try and complete his…mission?...then.

In the meantime, he would content himself with the family he had here. He walked downstairs to find Mattie and Mac discussing the itinerary for the day: more unpacking and then in the afternoon an abbreviated physical therapy session for Mattie as was prescribed by her doctors back in Blacksburg.

"So, with everything we've got to do here, looks like it will be around 1600 when we do PT on your legs; probably about 3 sets of 20 with the 20 pound weights on your legs while you lay on your back," Mac finished.

"Ugh, this sucks eggs ROYALLY!" the flabbergasted teenager spluttered. "I know I need to do this to make my legs working better, but it SUCKS! Harm, can't I take today off?"

"Not a chance Mats," he answered. "You heard the doctor, 'You're in a key phase of your therapy. If you stop for a day or two, you could lose ground.' You know better than to try that with us. Besides, if you still want to attend the Academy in less than two years, you've got work to do. Mac and I will be taking you to your new school in a few days. Even then, when you get home during the week, you're still going to have to keep up the PT. However, the more work you do now will mean WAY less work you have to do later if you were to stop."

12 NOV 2005

0900 Zulu

Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

With another 30, or so, boxes unloaded yesterday and another 5-6 this morning, Harm and Mac settled down for breakfast with Mattie as the younger of the trilogy was looking at her class schedule and a map of the school she would attend starting that following Monday. Harm was having his usual traditional oatmeal with slices of banana and strawberry with Mac and Mattie enjoying their 'unjustly sacrificed animal carcasses' of sausage patties, bacon, ham, and eggs. Harm could only look on in disgust as the 2 women he loved more than life itself defied him with such ruthlessness and cunning as to be compared with ninjas from Shogun Japan.

It wasn't until Mac snapped her fingers that Harm realized his fiancée was attempting to get his attention. "Sorry, sweetheart, I was just contemplating why you two," he indicated Mattie as well, "can sit there and enjoy your dead animal with such cruel effectiveness," he said giving them both the full wattage of his patented 'Fly-Boy' smile.

Mac and Mattie grinned at each other before the latter answered, "Hey, growing teenager here," before coming down with a major case of the giggles.

Mac just pouted and simply stated sarcastically, "Awe, does Flyboy not like it when we eat GOOD food?!" She couldn't suppress the growing smile that engulfed her entire face, forcing her to close her eyes tightly.

"You two are almost impossible," Harm answered incredulously. "I guess there's just no winning when you gang up on me like that."

"You're darn right," answered the teenager. "And it's about time you realized that," then she grinned to match her soon to be step-mother.

Harm just smiled and nodded his head and raised his arms in mock surrender saying, "Alright, you got me."

"Speaking of which," Mac started, "we really need to talk about the wedding and Christmas, since we'll be on our honeymoon while Mattie's on her break. We've only got 4 weeks, 6 days, 5 hours, 27 minutes, and 15 seconds until the wedding. All the hotel reservations have been made and we've almost got the guest list three-quarters finalized. Our wedding party is all set and the caterers at the Academy have our food list. Jennifer Coates is still on point with the cake, and is working with Harriet on the bridesmaids' dresses. I have my final fitting 3 days before the wedding and we're scheduled for the rehearsal with Chaplain Turner on the night of the 16th. Harm, are you sure you don't need help planning the honeymoon? I know you said you had it taken care of; I just don't want there to be any surprises if something should happen."

"Hey, Ninja-girl, I told you I've got it covered. There's a couple logistical issues to take care of, but nothing you need to worry your cute Marine green six over," Harm said as he covered Mac's smaller hand with his much larger one. "I've got a couple guys stateside giving me a hand and I'm being assured that everything will be in place by the time we go wheels up December 10th."

Unbeknownst to Mac, Harm had already planned, scheduled, and paid for their trip, and a couple other things that would have to wait until the day of their wedding to be rolled out. The only thing he didn't have any control over was the weather. Forecasters were predicting below normal temperatures and above normal snowfall starting no sooner that the first of December. With that in mind Harm had planned to have Mattie stay with his mom and Frank in La Jolla while he and Mac were away.

"Hmm," Mac sighed in thought of what Harm had just stated. " 'Nothing' I 'need to worry about'? That's what worries me the most, Flyboy!"

Whatever Mac was going to say was interrupted by the annoying sound coming from Harm's JAG phone. He answered, "Rabb!"…

…It was General Creswell…


	3. Needs of the service

Author's note: First off, I'd like to, once again, thank all those who have left feedback for this story. I've always thought I could write, but never thought of myself as a "writer". Your kind words of appreciation and encouragement will fuel me for this next week as I write this chapter.

Once again I need to remind you…my readers :-) … that I so very much wish I owned the characters from JAG. However, this is not the case. All I am able to lay claim to are this storyline and any other characters I make up…maybe even in this chapter…?!

I digress…now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 4: Subject to the needs of the service

12 NOV 2005

1000 Zulu

Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

"Good morning, Captain Rabb," sounded the JAG. "I hope you are settling in well with my former Chief of Staff?"

"Yes sir, General. Quite well, thank you, sir." Harm was completely at a loss at the general's tone and words.

"Good, well, now that the pleasantries are over…down to the reason for my call," the general responded.

Harm had, now, realized this was not a social call and responded, "How may I be of service, General?"

"There's been an incident near Rota, Spain. Two sailors, one Petty Officer third class and Chief Petty Officer, were attacked while on shore leave and left for dead. The PO 3 is in surgery now with broken ribs, shattered femur, skull fracture, and various cuts and bruises. The Chief wasn't so lucky; he pronounced dead at the scene. His cause of death is unknown as yet.

"I need you to get 2 of your best investigators on this ASAP. They are to co-ordinate their efforts with the NCIS squad in Rota. I don't need to remind you that our Status of Forces Agreement with the Spanish government is currently being reviewed for extension and/or amendment. This needs to be dealt with carefully and swiftly. All persons involved are to be dealt with to the fullest extent of the UCMJ and/or local Spanish law, if it turns out the perpetrators were locals." The general continued, "Captain, I do apologize, but we both serve and perform our duties subject to the needs of the service. I only wish it weren't while you were just getting the Colonel and your daughter moved and settled in."

Harm believed the sincerity coming from Bill Creswell, but also understood the orders coming from the Marine Corps Major General when Harm responded, "Aye, aye, General. I'll call my seniors in and get on this immediately, sir."

"You do that, Captain. I'll expect a report by the end of next week as to their progress," retorted Creswell.

"Aye, aye, General," Harm answered and waited for the click to signal the line had been disconnected.

"Well, this was nice while it lasted," Harm exhaled. "I've got to report to the office. There's an assault and murder in Rota. A couple of sailors found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. You two go on ahead and plan lunch and at least the early part of the afternoon without me. Mats, I expect you to work on your PT with Sarah while I'm gone," he said. Then to Mac, "Don't let her give you any trouble on that."

"Don't you worry, Flyboy. I'm a Marine! I can hand THIS teenager," Mac stated with a wink at Mattie.

"Ugh," was all Harm would get out of his adopted daughter.

Thirty minutes later saw Harm showered, shaved, and in his winter blues uniform. He was on his JAG cell phone as he came down the stairs. "Kevin, I'm sorry to do this to ya, but your weekend's just been cancelled. I need you to report to my office no later than 1200 hours. I'm sending you TAD to Rota with Lieutenant Commander Archer…No, she's my next call. I will see you then…Bye."

12 NOV 2005

1200 Zulu

FJANAVFOREUR office, American Embassy  
London, England

Harm arrived about fifteen minutes prior to his self-appointed meeting time. As he approached the main entrance, he gave a nod to the two Marines posting guard and returned their salutes. His office was on the third floor in the southwest corner of building; which suited him just fine. His office was a nice size; not quite as large as the JAG's office back in Falls Church, but not bad by Navy standards. The floors were polished white vinyl tile with dark aluminum or pewter walls with cherry wood doors and trim and a dark mahogany desk with a burgundy wing-back office chair and matching visitors' chairs. Harm's flight helmet with the call-sign "HAMMER" was on one of the tiers of the wall of bookshelves that covered the entire wall to the left of Harm's desk. The model of his father's vintage Stearman sitting next to the helmet that bore, not only his, but his father's call-sign. The majority of the remaining shelves contained a considerable law library along with volumes of "The Law History of The US Navy" and some old flight manuals.

Harm had only been sitting at his desk for about 7-10 minutes when he heard a double rap at the door. He gave his obligatory "Enter!" and the two officers he had recently given orders to report to him stood in front of his desk.

Major Kevin Samuelson, USMC, of Baltimore, Maryland, was a graduate of Georgetown University and studied law at the University of Virginia finishing both schools near the top of his class before going through the Naval Justice School. His lineage coming from a long line of Army Air Corps and Air Force pilots, his parents were both disappointed when Kevin decided to forego an appointment to Colorado Springs and the Air Force Academy to pursue a career in law. They were even more upset when their son decided to attend NROTC at Georgetown and become a Marine. He spent most of his commission at Pearl Harbor after spending his first couple of years in Okinawa.

Lieutenant Commander Susanne "Suzie" Archer, USN, of Boise, Idaho, graduated from the Naval Academy at Annapolis and completed her law degree at Harvard Law then attended NJS receiving high marks at all institutions. Suzie was, also, a military brat; growing up on naval stations her entire life before signing up for more of the same. She fully believed the Navy mantra: It's not just a job, it's an adventure. Her duty stations have included Naples and Guam.

"Major Samuelson and Commander Archer reporting as ordered, Sir," Kevin Samuelson rang out as he and his colleague snapped to in front of their commanding officer.

"At ease and have a seat, please," Harm answered. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but you two are going to Spain."

At this the pair of junior officers looked at each other and half-grinned.

"Not so fast, you two. This is not a pleasure cruise. A PO3 and Chief Petty Officer were attacked in Rota. The PO3 suffered multiple breaks and fractures and was in surgery as of the time the JAG contacted me; and the Chief succumbed to his injuries. You two are to perform a JAGMAN investigation that will coincide with the NCIS squad stationed there. General Creswell has given orders to work with NCIS to find out whoever did this to our brothers-in-arms and prosecute them to the fullest extent provided by the UCMJ and Navy regs. If it turns out that a local or locals were part of this, then you are to involve the National Police Corps of Spain in the search and apprehension of the perpetrators. Do either of you have any questions," Harm ended at last.

His two senior investigative attorneys looked at each other before Suzie spoke up, "Captain, who is out point of contact in Rota?"

Harm replied, "That would be Special Agent Erica Jane, EJ, Barrett. I understand that she's only been the team leader for less than 6 months. She may be a little inexperienced; I'm not sure, so don't quote me on that. I have had my own experience with different NCIS agents throughout the years and had their worst and some of their best people to work with. Take SA Barrett with a grain of salt and do your best to work together with her team. I want daily reports from either or both of you as to your progress and for you to ask any questions, if needed. Now, if there is nothing else, off you go."

Samuelson and Archer understood the implied dismissal and jumped to their feet, braced, and in perfect stereo chimed, "Aye, aye, Sir!" They turned about and stepped towards the door with Samuelson allowing Archer to lead the way out.

Once he was left alone, Harm pressed the intercom saying, "Truman!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to get a hold of Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts in DC. Contact him on the home number I gave you for him, please."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

About a minute and a half later, Harm's intercom buzzed and he replied, "Yes PO 3?"

"Commander Roberts on two, sir."

"Thank you very much. As soon as you've put him through, you may secure until 0800 Monday morning. And, thank you for coming in on such short notice, Murdoch."

"Aye, aye, sir; and you're welcome, Captain."

Harm waited for the series of clicks to stop and then answered, "Rabb!"

"Good morning, Captain. You do realize that it is only 0745, sir?"

Harm could only grin sheepishly at his brain flatulence and answer, "Oh crap, Bud. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't wake the band."

"AJ woke up and had to knock on the door to our bedroom and let me know that someone from London was calling," Bud answered with exasperation clearly audible from across the pond.

"Damnit! I truly am sorry. I guess I'm still not used to this time difference yet. Maybe I should have consulted my human clock before calling? Ah, well. Now for the reason I'm calling. Have you been in contact with my step-dad?"

"Don't worry about the call, sir. I'll have AJ come up in a little bit and he can talk your ear off as punishment. Yes, he did call me a couple of days ago. I believe we're all set on our end and you should be good to go for two weeks starting after the wedding. Is Mattie going to be staying here or with your mom and step-dad?"

"I was thinking about splitting the time. That way none of you get too tired of each other. How about that other thing we discussed before I PCS'd out?"

"Oh, well, Sir that is all taken care of. You and the Colonel are all set to see him on December 18 at 1100," the way Bud spoke that last sentence came across the line with such a definite air of accomplishment that Harm couldn't help but grin.

"That's great Bud. I really appreciate the assist. Now, how about you put on my godson?"

12 NOV 2005

1500 Zulu

Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

Harm had truly enjoyed listening to AJ Roberts regale him with the entire goings on with his brothers and sister. Despite his earlier recognition of his, then unborn, baby brother as "some dumb baby"; AJ had taken to being a big brother like a duck to water.

Harm had to bend the truth a bit when he talked to Sarah after getting home about his conversation with their godson; saying that AJ had "asked to call his 'Uncle Harm'." He had about 6 weeks left to keep up his ruse and wasn't about to buckle under any pressure his fiancée could and probably will bring to bear.

Once back at home, Harm had changed back into his jeans and an old academy sweatshirt. He had arrived just when Mac and Mattie were finishing with the latter's physical therapy for the day. Mattie had retired to her room for a nap, leaving Harm and Mac to continue the, at times, tedious task of unpacking the few remaining boxes left in the living and dining rooms.

Harm remarked, "Whew, we really should think about giving some of our law library to a first or second year law student. He'd never miss a precedent on any test."

"Well, we do know someone who WILL be going to law school," Mac replied.

"Do you mean Mike Roberts? Well, he does graduate in May. Bud's been keeping me up to date on his progress," Harm quipped.

Mac responded, "Yeah, and I think he may still be seeing Cammie, the General's daughter."

"Hmm, that boy truly has flipped his lid. They better take this all the way, or it'll be bad for the whole of JAG."

"I know, poor Bud," Mac said with a grin. "I know how I felt when I thought I had to prove myself when Creswell first took command."

Harm could only shake his head in remembrance as a grin crept at the corners of his mouth in sheer defiance to the woman who would, finally, share his surname.

The next several weeks would prove to be challenging as Harm would balance the multiple aspects of this new life with his soon to be wife and newly adopted daughter. Changes were coming that could potentially shake his foundation to the core.

….maybe even worse.


	4. There but for the grace of God

A/N: Halo there everyone. I apologize that this has been so long in coming. I'll try to get these out faster. I also need to apologize for jumping the gun with EJ Barrett. My wife, who just happens to be THE smartest woman in the world, showed me the error of my ways. I'm about 4 years early to introduce SA Barrett as team leader of the squad in Rota, Spain. I am working on a re-write of that chapter and will have that updated as soon as I can. Thank you, in advance, for your patience on both accounts.

It took some research and a you tube video to try and figure it out, but I was able to approximate how long Harm and Mac have been "together". I know, I know. Just read on and you'll find out why.

I'm still racking my brain about the whole Harm sequence. It will be revealed in a later chapter, I promise. Again, your patience is appreciated.

You know, I've never appreciated the whole writing process until I started this story. There are a couple people who graduated high school with me that became full-time writers. I am finding I have a new respect for them; not that I'm comparing myself to them. I could never be on their level. I wouldn't be quitting my day job anytime soon. Oh, well, enough self-deprecation for now.

To all my new followers and fav's, thank you so much for your support. To those who have commented, I will attempt not to let you down. I will, however, attempt to live up to and exceed your expectations. Like I've previously stated; I shoot straight from the hip and try not to pull any punches.

Enough about me….on with the show!

Chapter 4

"There but for the grace of God go I."

13 NOV 2005

0200

Rabb Residence, BOQ

London, England

Harm had a hard time sleeping that night as his dreams gave foreboding images that he just couldn't shake as he awoke around 0145 according to the alarm clock perched on his nightstand. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what the dream meant. It wasn't like him to remember what he dreamt, but there was something about this one that made him sweat.

He got up as slowly and as quietly as he could so as to not disturb his own version of "Sleeping Beauty" and made his way to the kitchen to sit down in the small breakfast nook. What did it all mean? Had his Marine unwittingly transferred some of her abilities to him? Could he, now, sense when someone he cared for, loved, was in trouble...hurt...dying? He shook his head. 'Impossible' he thought. However, He just couldn't shake this feeling of impending...suffering?

Harm looked at the wall clock above the telephone and calendar...2:03 am London time. Doing a quick calculation, he figured it was just after 6 p.m. in La Jolla. He looked at the cordless phone and made a decision.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello Frank. How's everything at the ranch," Harm answered with a slight edge to his voice.

_"Harm? Are you alright son? Are Sarah and Mattie ok? What time is it there," Frank asked in rapid fire._

"Sarah and Mats are fine. They're sleeping soundly. It's just after two in the morning here. Uh, is mom back from the gallery yet." He figured she would be. Trish was usually home around this time.

"_Yeah, she just walked in…Trish, Harm's on the phone."_

"_Darling, are you alright? What's wrong?"_

Harm felt a bit sheepish at what he was about to say, "Everything's fine; Sarah and Mattie are well. It's just that…I had a bad dream…"

"_Harmon Rabb, you're a bit old to be coming to your mother in the middle of the night crying about nightmares," _she remark with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and a grin on her face,

"Maybe I deserved that, but take it easy on me. It's 2:15 AM here. Yeah, uh, this is different, Mom. I told you about when Mac was the one who directed the SAR crew the night Skates and I went down in that storm, right?"

Trish shuddered at the memory, but maintained poise and controlled her voice as she answered, _"Yes, dear. You did."_

Harm took an audibly deep breath and said, "Well, I'm beginning to think she's rubbing off on me. The dream I had was so real and so terrifying that I had to…" His voice trailed off at the end.

"_What is it sweetheart?"_ Harm could hear the tremble of concern in her voice.

Harm wasn't quite ready to go into any specifics of the dream. Especially since he wasn't able to see who was in the dream. He hesitated, but started, "Well, I can't be certain, but I was so sure that I could see someone being hurt or in trouble in some way.

"When I woke up, I looked around and saw Sarah sleeping comfortably. Then I got up and went to check on Mats; she was the same. The only other people I would be that concerned over, other than our friends to a lesser extent, would be you and Frank. So, to ease my mind, I called."

"_Darling, we're fine; a little older and worse for the ware, but fine. Are you sure you can't tell me anymore?"_ Trish was now ready to hop a flight across the pond to continue this conversation in person.

Harm could almost hear her thoughts. "No need to come running all the way over here…_Harm..._I'm alright, Mom. I've got to go. Sarah's up. I'll give you a ring later. Love you."

At that, he pushed the end call button and placed the phone back on the receiver. He was about to get up when Mac waived him off and sat next to him.

"Everything alright, Harm? I got up and you weren't there. Was that your mom on the phone? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Mom and Frank are fine. I just…" his breath caught for a second and he was about to continue but Mac held up her hand.

"Are YOU ok? Talk to me Flyboy," she said as she laid her hand softly on his left cheek.

"A year ago, I would have said 'I'm fine,' and let this go. As it isn't a year ago, I won't hide from you anymore."

Harm took another deep breath before he continued. "I just had a bit of a nightmare. Someone I care very much for was being hurt, or in trouble, or was…dying. I couldn't see any faces, just feel an overwhelming sense of doom… pain… desperation. I don't know. I think you may have rubbed off on me."

Mac could only shake her head slightly before answering, "Well, it's about time I started rubbing off on you. Nine years, 3 months, 12 days, and 2 hours I've known you and visions is the only thing you pick up from me," with a grin creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"Come on Sarah, I'm trying to be serious."

"Alright, alright. Can you give me any specifics; anything to give me a frame of reference. Sounds, voices, surroundings, anything that would trigger some sort of recognition can help you get a clearer visual. That's what I had to do when I was looking for Commander Aiken while you were TAD to the Patrick Henry. If you want, we can go back upstairs lay down and you can try to recall what you saw in the dream?"

Harm gave this a thought for what he considered to be about a minute and responded, "Once again, Ninja Girl, you're the one to come up with a dispassionate plan. That's one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

"Well, you can show me how much you love me, AFTER we deal with this dream," Mac volleyed back in anticipation.

13 NOV 2005

1045 Zulu

Rabb Residence, BOQ housing

London, England

After she tried to dig deeper into Harm's dream, Mac only ran into roadblocks at every turn. She'd ask him about the surroundings, if he was inside or outside, what sounds there were. To each answer, he could only say "I don't know." She was starting to get frustrated. Harm noticed this and suggested they stop for the night and move on to him showing her how much he loved her; to which she gladly acquiesced.

Now the day was almost half over when the pair finally roused from their slumber. Harm was first. As he slowly blinked and then rubbed to get the sleep out of his eyes, he rolled to his left and gently moved his right arm into position to pull her closer. She murmured slightly before muttering, "No muh….mmore. Twice was enough….go away."

Harm grinned at the memory but wouldn't let her get away with sleeping any further this morning. He gave her a quick squeeze and kissed the spot on the back of her neck where it meets her back, which set her body into a shiver. This was enough to get her to move, however begrudgingly, out of bed and towards the shower as Harm pulled on his boxers, jogging pants and undershirt.

Once Harm made it downstairs, he saw that Mattie was up and dressed. She looked up at him and said, "Hey, you're just _now_ getting down here? You're usually the one getting the rooster up. What gives?"

"Oh, I was having a rough night. Dreams kept waking me up."

Mattie looks up at him with a stunned expression on her face. "Aren't you a little OLD to be having nightmares," she said with a gleam in her eyes and raised eyebrow.

Harm grabbed his chest in mock hurt and exclaimed, "Old, huh? I'll show you old, Squirt." Then, he began to pummel the sides of Mattie's ribs with one hand before grabbing one of her feet and began attacking that.

Mattie couldn't stop her squelches from flowing out her mouth as the sortie continued. "STOP DAD, STOP IT!" she screamed as Harm continued. "O….k….I….g….gi….give," she finally got out as Harm stopped and stepped back.

"So, am I still old, Squirt?"

Not wanting a repeat of recent events, Mattie thought 'There but for the grace of God go I' and sighed before answering, "I refuse to answer that on the grounds it may incriminate me," with a grin as wide as the Grand Canyon.

Harm let out a loud, deep laugh as he remarked, "Well spoken, Counselor. That doesn't get you off the hook…." He paused for a second rerunning the events of the last 5 minutes pass through his memory and asked, "Did you just call me 'Dad'?"

Mattie bit the inside of her lip. She had hoped he that hadn't registered with him, but to no avail. "Oh….um….Yeah, I guess I did. I've been thinking about this ever since you were the first person I saw when I came out of my coma, other than doctors and nurses. I've known I could trust you since you started working for me at Grace. You've done more for me than my own father…." Her voice started to fade as she spoke that last sentence. "I….I'm s….sorry. I need to be alone," she murmured as she got up to run to her bedroom.

Before Mattie could get past him, he grabbed around her with his strong, protecting arms and she huddled into his embrace, sobbing in heaves. He rubbed her back with one arm and with the other he held her head to his chest as she cried.

Mac was sitting on the top stair watching and listening to everything that had happened between the other two members of her small family. A smile hinted at the corners of her mouth as she looked in love and admiration at the man who would be father to their children….if…. She shook her head and continued to look at them.

"Hey, sweetheart," Harm started, "Look, I'm not letting you go until you look at me and tell me what's going on here."

"Da….Harm, I told you that I've been thinking about calling you 'Dad' since I woke from the coma. You lied and told me that my father was home getting things ready for me to come home. He abandoned me and left me for dead. As far as I'm concerned, for now, Tom Johnson is dead to me.

"Since my mother died in that accident, I had an up/down, on and off again relationship with him. During that time, YOU were the only constant in my life. That meant more than me than anything anybody else could have done for me. You opened your home AND your heart to me and made sure I had everything I needed. You were a dad in every sense of the word, except there was no blood relation. For a year and a half I called you my foster dad. The last time we faced Judge Smith, remember, I sat up in my wheelchair and flat out told the judge that if she allowed you to adopt me that I wanted to have my name legally changed to Matilda Grace Rabb. From then on I've wanted to call you dad, but didn't feel comfortable until you destroyed my sides when you tickled me." Mattie was now fighting desperately not to let Harm see the tears he knew were forthcoming.

Harm was battling his own emotions as he listened to his daughter; trying to keep her from seeing his own tears, which had started coming in waves as he felt so much pride and love in and for the young woman with the fiery reddish curls. He had just felt his knees almost give way and moved then both to the couch.

"Well, Squirt, now that you've let the cat out of the bag, why don't you tell me how you feel about calling me 'Dad'?"

Mattie pulled her tear soaked hair away from her face and said emphatically, "I won't ever be calling you 'Harm' again….Dad," with extra emphasis on the last word.

Mac could no longer keep herself quiet and started crying loud enough for the others to hear. Her Marine training had finally been broken by what she witnessed. Once she had, once again, held her composure, she made her way down the stairs and towards the couch where Harm and Mattie stood to bring the newest member of their family into a group hug. This lasted for about three or four minutes until Mattie picked her head up off of Harm's shoulder and said, "Hey, hungry teenager here." At that, the adults chuckled and with one last tug of six arms in a loving embraced, hugged once more and the trio began to pull apart to make a start to the rest of their day, which passed by without much fanfare.

With the events of the last 24 hours behind him, Harm couldn't help but think that the worst of this emotional rollercoaster was over and he could go about the next few weeks before the wedding to focus on work and finalizing his plans for his and Mac's honeymoon.

….Harm would soon find out that this was not to be.


	5. Revelations

A very dear friend of mine pointed out an egregious error I made in the first chapter. I made mention that Harm and Mac were married and then proceeded to talk about wedding plans. } INSERT GIBBS SLAP HERE { My apologies friends. Update to come.

Well, it took about a week for me to figure out where I wanted to take this. I beg your indulgence as I attempt to walk you through this portion of the story. I hadn't wanted to do this since I enjoyed this particular character in his limited time on the show, but thought it an interesting way to close out his part. Many of you may not think so, but I hope you continue to read as I try to explain.

I would like to take this time to thank all of my new followers, those who have commented, and those who have followed from the beginning. Your support is so very much appreciated and requested as I continue the story. You are all instrumental in the creative process and I ask that you continue in that endeavor.

And now...ON WITH THE SHOW...

14 NOV 2005  
0745 Zulu  
Harm's Office, JAG NAVFOREUR HQ  
American Embassy; London, England

Harm had made it into the office especially early this morning with a little help from his beloved, of course.

Mac, as usual, was up before him by about 30 minutes. When it was time for her to rouse Harm, he was less than enthusiastic about the inevitability of his impending work week.

He would have to check in on Archer and Samuelson and see what, if anything was going on with the double assault/ single murder case in Rota, Spain.

He would also need to confirm the honeymoon plans with Frank and Bud. Bud he could call at lunch and Frank sometime in the afternoon. He had learned his lesson with the call to Bud two days ago.

Yeoman Murdoch had made it in about 5 minutes before Harm and had the coffee, to his CO's liking waiting at the big desk as Harm walked in his office. Murdoch snapped to and called out, "Good morning, sir."

"Good morning Truman. As you were. I trust the rest of your weekend was uneventful?"

"As good as expected, sir. I've left your messages on your desk, Captain. If there's nothing else, sir, by your leave?"

"Absolutely, Truman. Dismissed," Harm ordered and the young man snapped to, turned about and stepped out of the office leaving Harm alone to start his morning.

Amongst the plethora of message notes, one in particular caught his attention and his ire as he read the name out loud..."Clayton Webb from State"...'Now what the hell could he want?' was the only thing he could think as he pondered the many times he and Mac had bailed the super inept super spy out of his numerous snafus, which brought a wry smile and a soft chuckle.

Harm looked at the date/time portion of the note and saw that it was this morning at around 0530. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall over his calendar, rolled his eyes, and sighed. Pressing the intercom he calls out, "Murdoch?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I'm not to be disturbed for the next twenty minutes unless it's the JAG or Commander of NAVFOREUR."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Harm sighed again and began to punch the numbers his yeoman wrote down and waited for Webb to answer.

"Webb..."

"Webb, it's Rabb. What's going on that you require the services of my staff," Harm asked hoping beyond hope it wasn't him Webb needed.

"Harm, it's about Sergei..."

Harm's throat tightened as he heard his brother's name come across the line. "What's going on, Webb?"

Clay took a few seconds to answer. He'd been running through his thoughts as to exactly how to approach Harm with this with so much at stake. He concluded the best way was to just come out and say, "Harm, Sergei went home to visit his mother's grave and came across some prospectors out in the taiga. You mentioned that it was his uncle that buried your father after he died saving Sergei's mother from the soldiers?"

Harm's face was losing its color as Clay was speaking and had to swallow hard before he could answer, "Yes..."

"The prospectors had dug up something just as Sergei was walking up to find out what was going on. They had found something large wrapped in burlap..."

"Webb, what are you saying," Harm could only sit there hoping he was right in his heart of hearts.

"Harm, they found your father's remains. Once Sergei saw what they discovered, he ran down to them screaming for them to leave the remains alone...One of the prospectors had a gun...and..."

To Harm, it sounded as if the line went dead and was about to say something before Clay spoke again.

"Fired two shots at Sergei. He was hit in the shoulder and in his chest. I'm sorry Harm. He's...gone."

Harm's mind stopped functioning for about 30 seconds.

How? Why? My father? Sergei? Gone? My brother?

Once he finally kick started himself again, he was able to ask, "Webb, what happened to them, my father and brother? Where are they now? What did they do to them? Where did...they...take...them?" Tears had started to fall as he stumbled through that last question.

"They contacted the nearest authorities and reported what happened. Once they found Sergei's military ID, his superiors were contacted and both his and your father's remains were taken to...Moscow. I've been in contact with the embassy there and they assure me they're doing everything they can to get both of them brought home. Unfortunately, it won't be enough to get that done. As you know, we can't mention the facts about your father. That alone could start a hornet's nest. They're doing DNA testing on your father to ascertain his identity. They'll also be doing testing on Sergei. When they find out they're father and son, I don't know what will happen. I'm trying to see if my people can go in and get them both out, in the meantime. If they can, they could arrive at Andrews as early as next weekend. If not, diplomacy is the only other option." He could hear Harm gritting his teeth at that. "I'm not going to make you any promises. Just promise ME you won't go off halfcocked and try and storm the gates, Harm?"

Up until that point of Webb's speech, he hadn't sounded like the arrogant, cocky, CIA agent Harm had met the day after he met Sarah. Webb actually sounded, at least to Harm's ears and opinion, almost sympathetic and….human, for lack of a better term.

Harm looked back in his memory to about 5….maybe 6 years ago when he was given an assignment by Admiral Chegwidden to go to Russia and help review their military justice procedures. His Russian military attaché had burst into the office Harm was designated feigning drunkenness and attempting to use the office as the head. Russian Army Captain Alex Volkonov was tasked to assist Harm in his endeavor. However, the Russian Captain offered Harm a different way to observe Russian military justice procedures; by looking into a corrupt Russian General: Arkady Krylov. General Krylov was supplying arms and munitions to Chechen rebels. When Rabb and Volkonov went to inspect a Russian convoy, it was a much younger Russian Sergeant by the name of Sergei Zhukov. Zhukov was a helo pilot and had flown Rabb and Volkonov to inspect the convoy. After landing, Zhukov had received orders to go elsewhere, leaving Rabb and Volkonov with the convoy soldiers, having been lured into an ambush by Chechen raiders. Most of the Russian soldiers and a good portion of the raiders were killed and the Chechens made off with 20 cases of AK-47 and other assorted weapons.

Once Sergeant Zhukov returned, Harm slugged Sergei once he was out of the helo. Harm accused Sergei of abandoning him and Capt. Volkonov to be ambushed along with the convoy. Sergei denied the accusation saying he was called away to another location. Harm mentioned Sergei was lying. Sergei said he "_would not lie to the son Lieutenant Harmon Rabb._"

To Harm, that whole day was a blur: First, he was almost killed in an ambush (set up by General Krylov); now, he finds himself face to face with some kid who claims to be the son of Harmon Rabb, Sr.

Sergei had shown Harm a picture of Harm Sr. and Sergei's mother and mentioned a story told by his uncle of how Harm Sr. and Jr. had carved their names onto a wooden "_little railroad_." Harm then informed Sergei that it was a rollercoaster and that he had never told anyone about that.

Harm was shaken back to the now when his ears finally registered that Webb was saying his name repeatedly, trying to get Harm's attention. "Sorry, Clay, what were you saying?"

"Just that I am pulling every string, calling in every favor out there to get them home…." Knowing Harm's affinity for never breaking a promise added, "Harm, you have to promise me that you won't get involved and let me do my job….Please?" Clay knew that if he would have any chance of getting Harm Sr. and Sergei back, Harm absolutely could not get involved.

"Dammit, Webb! I can't do that!" Harm wanted to jump through the phone and choke the spook. There was absolutely no way he was going to stand on the sidelines while his father and his brother's remains sat in Russia.

All of a sudden, his thoughts drifted to his fiancée and his daughter and what would happen to them if something happened to him. He and Mac had only just begun their relationship six months ago; and he was still getting used to what Mattie had called him just the other day. He shuddered violently at the thought of his soon-to-be wife and Mattie suddenly left alone when they had all just started to form their family.

Webb had to wait only a few seconds for his answer, "Alright Webb, I'll stay put; but, you WILL keep me in the loop and none of your 'need to know' B.S." Harm winced as he was about to add, "I….promise."

Webb wanted to, but just couldn't, bring to his face the smug smile for which he was well known. He'd know Harm and Mac for over nine years now and honestly considered them his closest, if not only, friends, despite everything he had put them through. He had known how hard it was for Harm to make that promise, especially to him. However, given the spook's love of compartmentalization, he was not about to deny Harm his only request and answered, "Harm, it may not mean much to you considering, but you have my word that I will keep you in the loop and will tell you everything. I owe you that much for Paraguay and Mandralee…"

There was a pause and Webb was going to say something else before Harm interrupted, "Thank you Clay."

Webb swallowed and responded, "Thank me when I bring them home, Harm. We'll be in touch." With that he ended the call.

Harm put the phone back on the receiver and slumped back into his big leather office chair. He had to talk to Sarah and Mattie, but that would have to wait until he got back home. He knew he had to focus on his job; which, up until this past year, would have been damn near impossible for him.

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out hard, he pressed the intercom button and said, "Murdoch, come in here please."

Within seconds his Yeoman was standing at attention in front of him. "Truman, I need you to get a hold of Major Samuelson or Commander Archer and bring me as large cup of coffee as you can find and a bottle of asprin from our stash, please."

Murdoch responded, "Aye, aye, sir. Would you like the Major and Commander first, sir?"

Harm really wanted the coffee and asprin first, but needed to contact his team first and said, "Yes, Truman. That would be fine…."

Murdoch looked at his boss and noticed the worry that was there and asked, "Is everything alright, sir? Begging the Captain's pardon, sir."

Harm looked up at the young man in front of him and gave him permission to stand at ease. Harm pinched the bridge of his nose and answered, "It will be, Truman. Just dealing with some….personal issues. Thank you for asking. Dismissed."

Murdoch snapped to and responded, "Aye, aye, sir," then waited two seconds and performed a drill field perfect about face and started for his ante room.

14 NOV 2005  
1700 Zulu  
Rabb Residence, BOQ

London, England 

The rest of the day went without incident. Harm spoke with Major Samuelson and Lt. Commander Archer along with Special Agent Yates about the case in Rota. The remainder of the day was spent reading and signing off on the case files submitted by the rest of his staff. Harm pretty much had operated on autopilot as his thoughts kept drifting in and out of his memories of his brother.

He had to shake his head as the image of Sergei climbing into Lieutenant Loren Singer's Miata crept into his mind. '_What on Earth did he see in her? Sure, she was mildly physically attractive, but she was way over the top ambitious. How she ever thought she was going to be the first female JAG is way beyond me. However, it was nice to see the smile on his face when he looked at her,_' Harm thought still shaking his head.

He then drifted farther back to when Sergei was a guest of the Chechens in one of their POW camps. Harm was dealing with a personal crisis: Harm's Corvette was stolen again while, at the same time, he was the Brig Chaser for one Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. As it turned out, Sturgis Turner had taken the Vette to get a new soft top installed as a Christmas present for Harm. Immediately, after the Christmas service performed by Sturgis's father, Harm left Coates in the capable hands of Sarah Mackenzie and went to fulfill his annual Christmas Eve ritual of going to the Vietnam Memorial to say hello to his father on the anniversary of Harm Sr's disappearance.

It was while he was looking at his father's name on the wall when he noticed a hand written card with "To Harmon Rabb, Sr." on the front and "The father I never knew" on the inside. Sergei had been watching the scene and walked up to his older brother and said, "_Now we are all here."_

"_Sergei…"_

"_Hello my brother."_

They hugged. When Harm asked how Sergei got there, Clayton Webb walked up from behind and explained what happened. To Harm, it seemed that all was well in his world….for once. He had his brother with him and they were paying respects to THEIR father.

But now, as he walked into the house, still on autopilot, he was overwhelmed with every emotion he had put down for the past eight hours and collapsed onto the floor with a THUD as he had dropped his briefcase and his six onto the hardwood floor of the main floor lobby.

Sarah and Mattie both heard the commotion and rushed to see what was going on. Harm heard Sarah first, quickly followed by Mattie…

"HARM!"

"DADDY!"

They found Harm slumped over his raised knees, shaking almost fiercely as if he had just been plucked from the cold Atlantic Ocean, like he had been all those years ago, with his dress blue uniform now crumpled all over.

After kneeling down next to her beloved, Sarah rubbed circles on Harm's back and pulled his head to her chest as Mattie sat down on the other side of her adoptive father and embraced him putting her head on his shoulder.

Sarah was the first to say something, "Harm baby, what's going on…"

No answer.

"Harm…you're scaring us. Come on, Flyboy, let us in."

Still shuddering, Harm could only mutter, barely audibly, "W….We….Webb c….c….called. Sergei…." He couldn't bring himself to utter the next word and he still couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"Ok, sweetheart, it's going to be alright," Sarah said in as soothing a voice as she could muster. She had never seen him like this, well maybe when they first met. He looked like he had seen a ghost when he first laid eyes on her. He had that same look on his face now, only exponentially worse.

Mattie finally spoke up, "Daddy…" Sarah had thought she heard her right earlier, but still couldn't believe her ears. "…Daddy, please talk to us. Don't shut us out, not now."

Harm could feel the love coming from the two most important women in his life and it helped immensely to bring him back to cognitive thought. He stopped shivering and eventually found the strength to remove his arms from his legs and reach back and pull his ladies in closer to him. He finally started to nod his head in signal that he as back with them and the all loosened their embrace without letting go.

Sarah asked, "Think you might be able to help move this heap to the living room?" She knew Harm couldn't be comfortable in that position with her and Mattie pressing down on him.

Harm was able to give a muffled, "Yeah, I'll try," in response.

His motor skill returned, he moved to get up with help from Sarah and Mattie, and made his way to the couch with Sarah on his left and Mattie on his right.

Harm unbuttoned his service jacket and pulled it off and then unbuttoned this shirt and pulled off his tie. Still waging his internal battle with his emotions, Harm sat down with a heavy sigh. He finally felt his aviator honed control of his emotions kick in, albeit slowly, and was able to start to relax his body.

Harm, finally, found his voice and began to tell his "girls" about the conversation he had with Clayton Webb; even letting them know what he was feeling as Webb was speaking.

While listening, Sarah sat there with visions of Harm and her first trip to Russia looking for Harm's father. She had watched Harm walk ahead of her and Sergei's mother and look out into the Tiga. She had barely heard him say good-bye to his father. The moment was so touching to her that she almost walked up to him and hug him, hoping that her embrace might bring him some measure of comfort.

Harm had finished his story, bringing Sarah back to the now, with his promise to Webb saying he wouldn't go to Russia. "I wanted to tell him what he can do with that promise, but in a split second, I saw in my heart what would have happened to you two if I had gone and something happened to me. I love you both too dang much to do that to you. I just hope that Clay can deliver. I can't imagine not bringing them home, now that there's a chance."

Mattie had only heard a little from Harm about his father and didn't push him for more information realizing it was too painful for him. She knew that he would tell her in his own time. With the knowledge that she would, now, never get to meet her uncle, she couldn't help but to sob ever so silently, but just loud enough for Harm and Sarah to hear.

Harm looked at his daughter and pulled her closer saying, "Come here Squirt….It's going to be okay. I trust Webb to be able to get them out so we can take them home. I want to tell you all about Dad and your Uncle Sergei. It may take me some time, but I do want to tell you everything I know about them. Your grandfather is the reason I joined the Navy; and by extension, how I came to meet the two of you. Without Dad being who he was, I wouldn't be here today with my gorgeous fiancée and my beautiful daughter." Sarah and Mattie couldn't help but smile at that last statement.

Sarah spoke up, "Harm, is there anything I can do?"

Harm responded by flashing them a full wattage Flyboy Grin and saying, "Feed me…All this emotional stuff makes me hungry." He couldn't help but turn Sarah's favorite phrase against her. "While you're working on dinner, I'm going to take a shower and change. I'll be down in about twenty-five minutes."

Harm was true to his word and was sitting at their dining room table when the proclaimed time limit ended.

The remainder of the evening passed with light banter; nobody wanting to talk further that night about what had happened.

Harm couldn't help but think back on the day's revelation and all the things he could have done to ensure Sergei could have stayed in the states permanently. He, also, couldn't help but blame himself for all the time he had now lost with Sergei's death. It was like losing his father all over again, but now worse since Sergei was now with him. _So help me God, Clay, don't foul this up or I will make you regret every mistake you've EVER made._ He didn't hate the man, but was going to be torn between wanting to reenact AJ Chegwidden's nose crushing blow and completely ripping the man to shreds if he failed and Sergei and his father were lost to him forever.

….Harm would discover EXACTLY what he was going to do to Clayton Webb….perhaps sooner than rather than later?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Once I realized the direction I would go, the story kinda took on a life of its own. Yes, I realize the last scene was a bit touchy / feely, but it's necessary for where we go from here. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Please continue to comment or send PMs. Thanks.


	6. Thank you for loving me

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this out. Real life sucks sometimes and the past few weeks have been no exception. Texas weddings and stupid insurance snafu's if anyone's interested. Oh well, such is life.

I hope you're not too upset with that last chapter. I enjoyed it while Sergei was on the show. However those geniuses found a way to muck up the works and essentially wrote him off the show late in season 8 or early season 9. Donald Bellisario (and by extension CBS/Paramount) would be smarter if they, somehow, were to convince DJE, CB, and PL to reprise their roles as Harm, Mac, and Bud maybe towards the end of this new season of NCIS or even the new series NCIS: New Orleans (so excited :-))

Any who, I just want to say, again, thank you so very much for all the comments you're giving. Sometimes, as a writer, I think that what I'm putting out isn't all that interesting. I just try to throw something out there and hope it sticks.

This time around, I thought I'd do a little backtrack to start off before going back to our intrepid trio. Since this is actually a part of the story and it's been a while since we've seen Harm's top dogs. So in this chapter, we find out what happened in Rota, Spain. This actually happens immediately before Harm's call to Webb.

I'm just having a hell of a time working on the Harm Sr. and Sergei conundrum. I'm open to all suggestions

Please bear in mind that I will go into some detail as to the younger Petty officer's injuries and what needed to be done to help him. POTENTIAL GRAPHIC MATERIAL WARNING!

14 NOV 2005  
0745 Zulu  
Harm's Office, JAG NAVFOREUR HQ  
American Embassy; London, England

Within thirty seconds of leaving is CO's office, Murdoch's voice flowed through the intercom, "Captain, I have the Major and Commander on line one for you sir."

Harm answered his thanks, picked the line up, and said, "Rabb."

Lt. Commander Archer answered, "_Good morning, sir. I have Major Samuelson and Special Agent Yates from NCIS with me, sir."_

"Commander, Major, Special Agent Yates. What's going on down there?"

Special Agent Yates spoke first. "_Good morning, Captain. This is agent Yates. As you know, Chief Petty Officer Phillip Granger and Petty Officer Fire Controlman Third Class Michael Simpson were assaulted 3 days ago while on shore leave. CPO Granger died as a result of the attack and PO3 Simpson suffered several injuries and went into surgery. Simpson is currently in the ICU in a drug induced coma. He sustained six broken ribs; his left humorous was shattered; there was internal bleeding; and a severe concussion. They've stopped the bleeding and with the swelling of his brain, they had to drill holes in his skull to relieve the pressure. It should be a few more days before they wean him off the sedatives and a day or two after that before he may be able to be questioned. The autopsy on the Chief revealed very much the same injuries, but a bit more severe damage to his head. Official cause of death is blunt force trauma to his skull. Next of kin has been notified and we will be shipping him to Bethesda later today. We have a couple leads right now and are looking into the possibility of a local gang targeting foreign military members. Other than that, Captain, there's not much more to report."_

Harm sat there for a minute, his mind racing; trying to desperately to keep his emotions in check before starting, "Very well Special Agent Yates. I trust you all are getting along well down there?"

Samuelson looked at his JAG partner and, receiving an approving nod, spoke up, _"Yes, sir. Cassie has been very accommodating in getting us up to speed and allowing us access to everything NCIS has."_

A small grin graced the corners of Harm's mouth as he answered, "Cassie now is it? Alright then; we'll pick this back up at 0800 on the 16th. Hopefully, by then, you'll have more to go on….Oh, Commander, Major, I will be working from home in the afternoons this week starting tomorrow. If you have any questions you know how to reach me. SA Yates, that invitation is extended to you as well. Thank you all."

"_Aye, aye, sir,"_ chorused Archer and Samuelson, followed by Yates' "Thank you, Captain." Then everyone hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

17 NOV 2005

0645 Zulu

Rabb Residence, BOQ Housing

London, England

The last few days were a blur to Harm as he had finally started to come to grips with what Clayton Webb had told him three days ago. Now was the time, especially with the wedding exactly one month away, to prepare for Mac and Mattie to return to the states to finish the preparations for the wedding.

Harm had still been in negotiations with Bud and Frank as to the honeymoon details and keeping Mac at bay while not spilling the beans to Mattie. _Man, this is WAY harder than I thought it would be_, thought Harm.

The case in Rota was progressing well. Archer and Samuelson, along with NCIS Special Agent Cassie Yates, had narrowed down their search for the assailant down to three possible suspects and had them all in holding cells at the NCIS offices on the naval base in Rota. One of the suspects were shipmates of the victims and the other two were members of a local group dedicated to keep foreign military forces out of Spain, siting Spain as a superior to any other country, especially The United States. Once Commander Archer had spoken with the shipmate, one Seaman First Class Gunner's Mate Kyle Palmer, she determined that his alibi was concrete and recommended that he be released back to his ship.

This left the two members of the Spanish Sovereignty Coalition, or SSC. Brothers Miguel and Ferdinand Francisco had requested to have their lawyers present before any questioning had begun. Due to the Status Of Forces Agreement with Spain, no Spanish citizen would be tried by US military personnel except in cases of aggravated assault and battery or murder, the very charges leveled against the accused. After the brothers were informed of the charges, they each spat in Major Samuelson's face and hollered "VIVA ESPANA!" It had taken every ounce of Marine engrained control to keep from being charged with murder himself; that and soft hand on his shoulder and a curt "Major!" from his partner and fast friend Lieutenant Commander Archer.

Once the pair had reported their findings and recommendations to their commanding officer, Harm had accepted them and authorized the pair to finish up down there and not report to him until 0800 on Monday; giving them each a three day weekend. Harm had decided to turn the prosecution over to the local authorities and the NCIS team in Rota. He would need his top team back in London that next week and following at least through the end of the year while he and his family were back "across the pond".

17 NOV 2005  
1000 Zulu  
Harm's Office, JAG NAVFOREUR HQ  
American Embassy; London, England

Immediately following staff call, Harm found himself back behind his desk. He was still wondering what was happening with the issues regarding the remains of his father and brother. For the next few hours, he seemed as if on autopilot while reading case reports from his remaining subordinates about their current case load.

However, this was the day Harm had been waiting for since he had first been assigned as the Force Judge Advocate of Naval Forces Europe. Today, he would finally find out who his Executive Officer would be; and it would be someone who would be particularly suited to deal with the former naval aviator turned lawyer.

Shortly after Harm had settled down with his coffee behind his desk, Yeoman Murdoch interrupted his respite with a chirp of the intercom, "Captain?"

"Yes, Murdoch," Harm replied with a sigh and a roll of his eyes as he had his coffee a quarter of an inch from his lips.

"Commander Schaefer is here to report in, sir."

The way his Yeoman responded caught Harm's keen sense of hearing and piqued his interest as he responded, "Send him in."

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Harm gave his customary response as he stood to welcome his new second in command. Harm nearly doubled back down to his leather office chair and couldn't hold in his surprised gasp as he immediately recognized the newest member to his command.

The attractive blonde approached the big desk, snapped to, and reported, "Commander Megan Austin-Schaefer reporting as ordered, sir," then gave her own megawatt smile aimed at her new boss.

Harm's mouth flapped as if on springs and he couldn't form a single word for about twenty seconds before he regained his composure and answered, "Well, I'll be dam….I….uh mean….Welcome aboard, Commander. At ease and take a seat," then to his Yeoman, "Murdoch, please bring in two more coffees, NATO standard."

After Murdoch left the office having procured the requested beverages and receiving further instructions they were not to be disturbed for at least the next hour barring World War III or the JAG calling in, Harm turned to XO and said, "Well, this is certainly a surprise, Meg. How the heck have you been? Haven't heard neither hide nor hair from you in almost ten years. God, you look like as if nothing's changed."

Meg, still smiling, answered, "Well, Captain," she would never get used to calling him that, "after the Diane Schonke investigation, I was reassigned to Naval Intelligence tracking down cyber terrorists. After about six years in a bunker, I'd had enough and requested my designator be changed back to JAG and, most recently, spent time at Pearl where I got married and had my twin boys, Nathaniel and Michael. They're with their father now waiting to be transferred over on spousal co-location. He's being assigned to the ambassador's security detail as their new CO." She couldn't help but let her smile get larger; if that were even possible given that she almost couldn't be happier being reunited with her first partner.

Harm looked at her a few seconds longer at the realization that she had married a, "Marine, you? You married a Marine? Say it ain't so, Meg. Eh, just as well. My fiancée is a newly separated Marine light colonel. I also have a kid. I adopted a young lady who is just the light of my life. I was at HQ for nine more years, where I met my fiancée, before my promotion and received this new billet. How the heck did I not know you were going to be my XO? By the way, while it's just us in here, it's Harm," He finished with his patented flyboy grin.

"You've got it...Harm. Well, to answer your first question, yes I did marry a Marine. I figured this Texas gal was just the thing to smooth over that tough, mean, green exterior," she said with a chuckle. "Sounds like you're not too far away from taking the plunge yourself. How did your Marine tame the wildfire aviator?"

"Honestly, it took a lot longer than either of us wanted it to. We met at the rose garden at the White House right after I received my first Distinguished Flying Cross for landing that damaged Tomcat on the Seahawk before you and I first met. Well, let's just say I was extremely surprised..."

September 24, 1996

1630 Zulu

White House Rose Garden

Washington, DC

_Admiral Chegwidden, Lieutenant (J.G.) Bud Roberts, and Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. all make their way through the rose garden to the limo that was waiting for them. Major Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie was waiting for them as they approached._

_Sarah saluted the Admiral and turned towards Harm waiting for their CO to make the introductions._

"_Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Major Sarah Mackenzie._

_Sarah reached out her hand to accept Harm's saying, "Mac."_

_Harm could only stare at the woman who looked the spitting image of a woman who held such meaning to himself. It had only been about four months since Diane's murder. Yet, here she was standing in Marine greens….ALIVE!_

_Harm flashed back to the last time he saw Diane alive. She had looked at him with such deep feeling when she smiled and laughed, then turned around and went on her way. _

_Harm was brought himself back to the now when he realized all three were staring, waiting for him to make a move when, as Sarah began to withdraw her offered arm, he grabbed it with his and responded, "Harm."_

_Admiral Chegwidden spoke up saying, "You two know each other?"_

_A chorus of "Yes..No..Sir..Sir" rang out from the meeting pair._

_Then Harm realized what he said and corrected, "Oh, I..I'm sorry Major, of course I don't know you. I just…had a moment of déjà vu."_

_Sarah answered, "It must be the uniform."_

_Harm countered, "No, actually she was in the Navy."_

Present time

Meg looked at the picture of Harm's family on his desk and couldn't believe the uncanny resemblance between Diane and Mac. She had to shake her head a couple of times to make sure she was awake before saying, "I…I don't know what to say. It shouldn't be possible for two completely unrelated people to have the exact physical characteristics like they do. It might take me a little bit to process this."

"Hey, imagine how I felt. We were finally able to solve Diane's murder a year and a half later. As it turned out, I found an old letter from Diane I never saw before. It described what happened between her and the XO of the Seahawk, Lieutenant Commander Hobarth, prior to returning to Norfolk before she was murdered. Sarah came to visit me in my apartment shortly after I came across that letter. I had my sidearm tucked into my back when she knocked on the door. Once I told her what happened to Diane and she had figured out what I was going to do, she ran after me out in the rain and got soaked. She was able to get a change of clothes from a fellow officer, a set of summer whites from a Lieutenant Jg. When Commander Hobarth returned to Norfolk on a destroyer he was the exec for, I went to confront him about what he did to Diane. I pulled my sidearm out and pointed it at him when we heard Sarah calling out my name and begging me not to do it. Hobarth only saw her through the fog and believed Sarah to be Diane's ghost. He said he was sorry to 'Diane' before he stepped off the pier and into the water, where he was crushed when the ship rubbed up against the pier."

Meg listened whole heartedly to her former partner's story. When he was finished, she shook her head again; not in disbelief but in wonderment. She could imagine how he felt by putting herself in that position. If Steven had been murdered and his 'twin' had come into HER life, she might have died on the spot. She decided that she could not wait to meet this woman who had, finally stolen Harm's heart.

Harm spoke up after about thirty seconds of silence. "Your office is right next door to mine. Why don't you get settled in and about 1330 I'll call all hands for a meet and greet and introduce you. How does that sound?"

Meg acquiesced saying, "Sounds good, Skipper!" She had to smile when she saw Harm's face turn beet red. _This was going to be the best posting she would ever have_, she thought. With that, she waited for Harm to dismiss her, snapped to, responded her affirmative and exited his office.

1330 Zulu

JAG Ops Bullpen, JAG NAVFOREUR

London, England

Yeoman Murdoch called out, "Captain on deck!" With that, the entirety of Harm's command came to the position of attention.

Harm's order of "At ease, everybody," was followed by the myriad of officers and enlisted standing at a relaxed parade rest. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Commander Megan Austin-Schaefer." Harm had continued to give a brief bio of Meg's achievements from her time in the Navy, keeping any and all personal opinions to himself so as to keep the level of decorum and respect due the new XO where it belonged and was rightfully earned.

After the applause had dissipated, Meg offered her heartfelt thanks to Harm the remainder of the company at large. She knew that the two senior attorneys would be returning on Monday as ordered by Harm and would meet them then.

17 NOV 2005

1800 Zulu

Rabb residence, BOQ housing  
London, England

The rest of the afternoon passed by fast enough and Harm found himself stepping through his front door at around 1745 and greeted by Mac, who stepped up to him, pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Harm dropped his cover and briefcase immediately and responded to the show of affection in kind by gently and effortlessly picking up his bride-to-be and offering her his parted lips so they could deepen the embrace. Only once the need for air consumed them did they part.

Harm stepped back and said, "Wow, where did THAT come from Ninja Girl?"

Mac gazed into her beloved's icy blue orbs and answered, "Oh, I was waiting for the right time to do that. We've been so busy lately with you at work and me with getting Mattie back up to speed and preparing for the wedding. Speaking of which, Mattie and I were talking and wanted to run something by you, Flyboy," she finished with that one smile that made Harm's knees shake.

Harm nodded, "Alright, hit me with your best shot."

"Well," Mac began, "I was thinking that since your new XO was now here, you might be able to take a three day weekend with me in Paris. Mattie's asked the Crenshaws if she can stay with them and they said 'yes'. All YOU need to do is contact the General for the day of leave. This has been a rough week for you and you could use the break."

Harm thought for a moment before answering with his Flyboy Grin, "Hmm….are you man-handling me now, Marine?"

Mac raised an eyebrow and gave Harm a wicked grin before saying, "Not yet, Sailor, but I'm trying to."

The way she was looking at him at that moment made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and goose bumps appear on his forearms. He attempted to mutter something, but it wasn't audible enough for Mac to hear and had to repeat it, "I'll call the General….now!"

18 NOV 2005

1100 Zulu

Hotel Pullman Paris Eifel Tower

Paris, France

Harm's call to General Creswell lasted all of two minutes in securing Harm from work for the weekend. After the ten minutes it took for Harm and Mac to pack their suitcases, they took Mattie over to the Crenshaw's' home for her to stay with a pair of twin girls and their parents, who were also in London on assignment to the ambassador's staff.

After saying their goodbyes and kissing their daughter, Harm and Mac set off for The City of Lights and their much needed, much anticipated time alone. The drive to their hotel was spent in companionable silence with periods of short conversation about their upcoming wedding (Mac was still trying to get Harm to spill the beans on the honeymoon, but Harm remained steadfast in his resolve to keep it a secret.) and a short stop around 2245 to switch driving/navigating duties and arrived at around 0215 at the Hotel Pullman Paris Eifel Tower. The hotel was situated approximately half a mile from the Eifel Tower.

As it was, it was too late, or too early, for the pair to do anything; nor did they have the strength in them with the week they'd had with the drive from London on top of it. So, without any ado whatsoever, Harm and Mac settled in to their posh king size bed, kissed each other goodnight, turned out the lights, and fell fast asleep.

To his surprise, Harm was the first to wake up at around 1045. He sat up, looked to his left and smiled. The sight he beheld was, in his humble opinion, nothing short of heaven. Mac was wearing her navy blue silk negligee with matching boxer shorts. She was laying on her right side with her left arm tucked over and resting on her right in a praying mantis fashion with her legs slightly bent at the hips and the knees, ankles crossed. Since Mac had started to let her hair get longer, she had taken to wearing it loose in public settings and in a tight ponytail around the house and while in bed, like last night. In the nine years he had known her, he didn't believe she could look any more beautiful than she did right then. Harm closed his eyes momentarily and thanked God for blessing him with such a beautiful gift.

Harm opened his eyes and looked back down only to see her chocolate eyes peering into his icy blue ones. Neither spoke; neither blinked. They barely breathed. That one look told each other more than the last nine months, or nine years for that matter, ever could. The look simply spoke one word….love. Harm now understood that he could no longer call her 'Mac'. The only name that was now fitting was, "Sarah."

When her given name reached her ears, there was nothing her olive skin could do to dull the blush that reddened her face. She could feel the tears welling up in the corner of her left eye as she felt her right cheek slowly dampen.

Harm was wrong….NOW, she was more beautiful.

Sarah had finally found her voice as she barely breathed out, "Yes, Harm?"

"Thank you for loving me."


	7. Better Than A Decent Proposal

Halo there everybody. I really enjoy reading all the comments being left. You've all been extremely encouraging and helpful throughout this process. That being said, yes there will be some flubs along the way and I will take from the next series as I see fit to help the story along. However, I will try to keep everything JAG related as true to form as possible. If any egregious errors have been made, please let me know and I will update as the need arises.

Once again, (rolling my eyes and wanting to just say 'blah, blah, blah') Donald Bellisario is the one to thank for all the characters from the series JAG. I am merely taking it further.

Ok, now to this next chapter. We are going to go speed time up just a tad so that we can get to what I know you all are waiting for: The Wedding (wink, wink). I need to incorporate some more old and a small bit of new blood as far as characters are concerned. I've taken a look at some other stories for a bit of inspiration and I believe I know who and possibly when he/she/they will make his/her/their entrance. :-) Yes, I do enjoy teasing you. Haven't you been reading the last few lines of every chapter thus far?

Any who, ON WITH THE SHOW!

19 NOV 2005

0900 Zulu

Hotel Pullman Paris Eifel Tower

Paris, France

Shortly after 0815, Harm awoke with a feeling of unadulterated peace. He and Sarah had spent the rest of the morning giving each other their most intimate physical expressions of love and personal worship. They got up, showered, dressed, and walked out of their hotel at around 1300.

They were holding each other so close that one may think they were physically attached to each other. As they walked along the Champs-Élysées, Sarah could feel the romance of the city pouring out of the concrete and stone with every step she took. Harm looked down at her and gave her a full blown Flyboy Grin. She responded in kind with her own lip curl before responding, "Do you remember the first time you did that to me?"

Harm had a puzzled look on his face when he answered, "Remember when I did what?"

Sarah giggled slightly and responded, "The first time you smiled at me, Sailor."

"Hmm, let me think….today….three months ago….Hey, what gives?" The last remark was in response to her elbow being sweetly jabbed into his side.

"Come on, I know you know."

Harm gave her another smile and said, "Let's see, I was sitting in the passenger's side of that little pickup while you were driving…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clayton Webb had bugged the government car that Sarah and Harm were using. Harm had suggested that they find other vehicular accommodations. So, he and Sarah had stopped off at the first gas station they came to and rented a small pickup truck with a camper shell.

Harm had said, "Just trying to understand why a Marine officer would lay it all on the line."

Sarah's response was (speaking of her uncle Colonel Matthew O'Hara, USMC), "He's a man with strong personal convictions."

"I was talking about you, Major," Harm answered and then flashed his Flyboy Grin.

"That's a very nice smile and I'm sure most of the time it get you what you want. But, I don't know you, Commander. So, if you don't mind, I'll keep my personal reasons to myself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, that made me weak in the knees, even then," Sarah whispered in Harm's ear. Then, in a more sultry voice, breathed, "It still does."

"Watch it Marine. Be carefu….Wait a minute; what do you mean, 'even then'?"

Sarah smiled and answered, "There was NO way I was going to tell you that when we had just met. What do you take me for, an Air Force Zoomie?" The last part was spoken with her own patented form of sarcasm with a smirk at the corners of her mouth.

Harm couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter at that. Once he caught his breath, he grabbed Sarah's hand, spun her around twice, dipped her, and pulled her up so that her face was leveled with his; all the while with Sarah squealing playfully.

Once she was at his eye level, Sarah parted her lips expectantly and waited with bated breath for Harm's lips. She counted the seconds with her eyes closed and reached seven by the time she felt his hot breath on the skin between her lips and nose and then his lips touch hers. Much like the kiss they shared at the Admiral's home for her engagement party, Sarah melted into Harm as they each deepened the kiss. Pausing only to breathe, they continued like that for about two and a half minutes. Sarah couldn't be sure as, when they kissed like that, her internal clock took a holiday.

After their impromptu, very public, make-out session, the couple slowly, deliberately made their way back to their hotel, a mere stone's throw to La Tour Eiffel. They went back to their room where they ordered room service and discussed their wedding.

They had everything done: invitations, RSVPs, seating chart, dresses, service dress uniforms, bridesmaids, groomsmen, chapel, reception hall, cake, photographs….honeymoon?

"Harm," Sarah inquired, "I'm dying here. Will you _please_ tell me where we're going for the honeymoon?"

Harm had an idea. "Hmm, no. Uh, uh, uh. Don't start. I will give you a hint, though. It's not onto the Watertown."

Sarah laughed and playfully slapped his arm and warned, "Watch it Squid," with a saucy grin. "We can table this conversation for the time being. Now, you have to take somewhere classy. I'm starving!"

Harm chuckled at that and mused, "That's my Marine, ever the hungry one."

"And don't you forget!" Sarah chortled.

As it was still nice enough to be outside with just their heavy windbreakers, they decided to walk the three blocks to 58 Tour Eiffel under the shadow of the famous metal structure. There they continued their discussion of the wedding plans and weekend Sarah and Mattie would be going back stateside; which would only be in three weeks leaving Harm to fend for himself for another ten days before he flew back.

23 NOV 2005  
1730 Zulu  
Rabb Residence  
London, England

The next day Harm and Sarah packed and made their way back to London to pick Mattie up and head back home.

Monday and Tuesday passed with relative ease as Harm had just a few cases to hand out as the whole of NAVFOREUR were generally well behaved during his respite in Paris. Samuelson and Archer were back from Rota and had presented their report and recommendations. Having found everything to be in order, Harm had signed off on the report and passed it up to the JAG for final approval.

Now that it was Wednesday and the day was over, Harm had settled into his relaxing attire of jogging pants and Naval Academy hoodie and plopped down next to Sarah on their living room sofa. Mattie was just finishing her therapy having completed her homework earlier when she returned home from school.

Dinner was relatively quiet having the usual rhetoric of conversation dealing with the day they each had. With the wedding being only thirty-one days away, Sarah had plenty to do to keep her busy. She and Mattie would be leaving in ten days for D.C. and had just ordered plane tickets for the three of them.

Harm, for his part, had been busy as well having completed everything to prepare for the honeymoon and a couple other surprises he had lined up. He had just finished some paperwork for the following day when there was a knock at the front door.

"Gunny," was Harm's surprised reaction once he opened the front door, his brow going up to his hairline. Harm then looked at the upper arm of the man in front of him and corrected, "I'm sorry, First Sergeant Galindez."

First Sergeant Victor Galindez, USMC, former Gunny at JAG Headquarters, snapped to attention and gave Harm a drill field perfect salute which Harm gladly returned with equal precision. Victor spoke up and said, "With General Creswell's compliments, Captain. I've just been assigned to the embassy as the Marine Security Detail's First Sergeant. My orders were to report tomorrow morning, but I figured I'd pay my old friends a visit first."

Offering his hand in greeting Harm responded, "Well, Victor, come on in out of the cold. Hey Sarah, Mattie we have a guest."

Sarah made it to the foyer with Mattie. She was taking her time since she was still walking with a small hitch in her step. Seeing who the visitor was, Sarah ran immediately towards him and gripped him with a fierce hug.

Mattie walked up to Harm and they each put an arm around the other and watched the happy reunion in front of them. Harm, not wanting to be a poor host, spoke up to make the introduction. "Victor, this is my…. uh, our daughter Mattie. I adopted her shortly before I reported out here. Mattie, this is First Sergeant Victor Galindez. He's a very good friend of Sarah and I."

Mattie smiled at Victor and said, "Pleased to meet ya, First Sergeant," as she reached out to shake his hand.

Victor smiled back and shook her hand saying, "Same to you, Mattie. And it's Victor."

Now that the pleasantries were over with, everybody made their way into the living room when Harm offered to get drinks for everybody.

The next couple hours were spent in discussion about what each had been up to since the three adults last saw each other. Victor had been promoted to First Sergeant after his last mission with the CIA. Allen Blaisdell had written up the recommendation. After his time in Special Forces, Victor had requested a transfer back to a non-combat unit and was given his new assignment in the American Embassy.

As they were nearing the end of the evening Victor quipped, "Geez, you two took long enough to get your heads out of you sixes. I still can't believe it….CAPTAIN Rabb. What did the Admiral say when you told him?"

Harm answered, "He said, 'Damn it Harm. I can't believe the Navy would do something so stupid!' Then he just busted a gut laughing. He's doing well. I think he's even reconnected with Dr. Sidney Walden. Right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, babe. He told me last week that they've been seeing each other for the past six months. They reconnected when he went to Bethesda for his six month check-up. He was walking out of the doctors' building as she was walking in when they almost knocked each other over. Her son had, finally, told her the truth about the marijuana and AJ's Expedition. Once Dr. Walden realized how bad she bad she wanted AJ back, she asked him out so that she could tell him everything Danny had told her. AJ had never truly fallen out of love with her. So they decided to give it another go."

Victor contemplated that for a moment and mused, "Well, at least Navy boot is doing something other than teaching boys to be nasty squids," as he finished with a smirk.

Sarah was barely able to suppress a chuckle as Harm and Mattie mirrored each other's expressions of sarcastic injury. Mattie piped up by saying, "Watch it there leatherneck, future Naval Aviator here!" Everyone laughed hysterically at that.

After he caught his breath, Harm proudly responded "That's my girl!"

Victor smiled, noted the time on his watch and remarked, "With that, I'll bid you all buenos noches. 0500 will come all too early tomorrow. Captain and future Mrs. Rabb thanks for your hospitality and very nice to meet you Miss Rabb. Captain, I'll see you tomorrow." Then, once he stepped outside, turned an about face and saluted, turned about again and strolled off back to senior NCO country.

With the night almost complete Harm secured the house, kissed Mattie good night and joined his fiancée in their bedroom. Once they were in their comfortable spooning formation, they kissed each other thoroughly and fell asleep.

24 NOV 2005

1400 Zulu

Rabb Residence

London, England

Since today was America's Thanksgiving Day, Harm and his most of his subordinates were able to take the day off. This being the case, he hatched a plan to get Sarah and Mattie out of the house for the day so that he could get "some things around the house done before dinner." Actually, he had a mission to complete before the wedding so that his surprise for his bride would be complete.

To accomplish this, Harm had to wait until the CO of a particular federal institution would be in his office and for a certain Commander-In-Chief to, finally, render his decision. Harm would not be disappointed with the outcome of the latter. The former would be taken care of within the next four weeks, thus completing Harm's mission and ensuring the utter happiness of his future wife.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was time to put the bird in one half of the double oven. He had everything else ready to put together for their first Thanksgiving as a family: green bean casserole, stuffing, other various veggies, pumpkin and pecan pies, and cranberry relish. He puts everything together for the various dishes so that their ready to go in at their appointed times while continually basting the main dish.

Harm still has time to make one more phone call and does so. The phone rings twice before the other end is answered.

"Harmon, dear, Happy Thanksgiving," was Trish's offering. She had immediately recognized the number on the caller ID. "How is everything across the pond?"

"Hello Mom, Happy Thanksgiving to you and Frank as well. Everything is going well here. Sarah and Mattie send their love and can't wait to see you all next month. Speaking of which, I wanted to finalize everything with you and Frank about the honeymoon. Sarah is on me constantly about where we're going and what we're going to do. I also need to see if he found _her_ yet."

"Well, darling, Frank and I do have everything ready for you two. Has Mattie made up her mind as to whether she's going to stay both weeks?"

"Yeah, Mom; she'll be with Bud and Harriet for the first week and then with you and Frank the second week."

"That should work out fine, Harmon. Tell Sarah and Mattie we will see them in a couple days. I believe we'll all be getting into Dulles about the same time Saturday morning. Love you, son."

"I will Mom. I love you, too."

Just at that moment, two of the other very important women in Harm's life stepped through the front door. "Harm!?" Sarah called out.

"In the kitchen, hun. I've just about got this feast finished and ready for the table," Harm answered. "How was your shopping spree?" Harm had always worried when 'the girls' went shopping. There was always something 'too expensive' in one of the various bags.

"Oh, you know what it's like. So many shoes to buy, so little money," Sarah responded with a cheeky grin.

Mattie came running, or as well as she could, up to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss and said, "Hi Dad. Wow this all looks and smells great. Is that corn casserole I see?"

"Yes it is, Squirt. I knew it was your favorite and wanted to make it for you. How was your excursion with Sarah?"

"It was okay. You know I never got to do that before I met you and Jen. Now that we have Sarah, and you know how much she loves it, we'll get to do it more often. We did get some shoes to go with my bridesmaid dress, though."

Sarah came into the kitchen just then and offered, "Yeah, she's got a good eye for what's goes. Jen Coates taught her well."

Mattie chuckled when she saw Harm roll his eyes and give a gruff hard sigh. Sarah could hardly contain her enjoyment of the moment, just barely covering up her mouth before suppressing a giggle.

"Alright you two, start setting the table. What am I going to do with you ladies?"

With the table set and all the food prepared and placed, it was time for them to sit down as a family. It was a scene straight out of a Norman Rockwell illustration. Harm stood up and started to say something, but stopped short as he looked at the table and the women on either side of him. He knew exactly what he was going to say, but felt the need to take a couple slow breaths before he started again.

"This is really going to sound sappy, especially coming from me, but I need to say it. These last twelve months have forced me to reevaluate my life and where I saw it going. First off was Mattie's accident…." Tears were now welling up and he paused so that he could use his napkin to wipe them away and continued. "I was so happy when I walked into that hospital room and saw your eyes open. (clears his throat) I love you so much and I'm so very glad, no proud, that you're my daughter.

"Sarah, when General Creswell gave us our new orders, I found myself thinking about the first time we met and everything we've been through since. I saw what my life was without you and I hated it. I knew I had to do something; then I heard you from my door. We finally openly admitted our feelings for each other and you asked what I was proposing, not a Freudian slip, and I said 'Let's get married.' With everything that's happened in the last seven months, I never got the opportunity to do this….the right way. Give me about five minutes and I'll be right back."

Harm got up from the table and went back into the kitchen and took off his jogging suit to reveal his dress white pants and went into the pantry to grab his dress white jacket and shoes and grabbed the jewelry box that he had in the catch-all drawer then spun around to walk back into the dining room.

When Harm came around the corner, Sarah's and Mattie's jaws dropped to the floor. Sarah's eyes immediately moistened with joyous tears. She had been waiting for this moment since they agreed in Harm's loft in D.C. 'This is absolutely perfect!' she thought.

Mattie, for her part, just sat there in awe of her father. He looked resplendent in his dress whites with that smile of his. This would be how _she_ would want her beloved to propose to her, when the time was right obviously!

Harm walked slowly, deliberately towards his intended target. Once he was within three feet of her, he knelt down onto his knee grabbed the jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it up. Inside to box was an eighteen carat gold band with a setting. Situated on the setting was 1.25 carat marquise cut diamond with two smaller companion emeralds on either side of the center setting.

Harm maneuvered the ring so that Sarah could see the inscription, which said: Always & Forever PR & SJ / HR & PB / HR2 & SM.

Harm finally spoke up, "I never did this properly and that's the only way, I thought, the woman I loved deserved to receive this.

"Nine years ago, we began our journey. Seven years ago, you helped me find my father. Four years ago we almost lost each other. Two years ago, you said never. Now, I'm asking you for forever. I love you so much more than I could ever love another person. Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, would you consent to honor me by becoming my wife?"

The slow trickle now looked like Niagara Falls had taken up residence in her tear ducts as Sarah had the most watery smile Harm had ever seen on her. Slowly she started to nod her head in affirmation. Then when he looked up at her wanting a verbal response, she answered, "YES! YES! YES YOU SILLY SQUID….."

Harm gently slipped the ring onto its place of honor and Sarah held her hand out to admire her newest, and most cherished, accessory.

Harm stood grabbing Sarah as he did and drew her up to his lips for a celebratory kiss, which lasted longer than the curly redhead could stand. Looking up at them with a smile, all she could to do was let them have their moment. The moment lasted longer than she thought necessary when she cleared her throat and remarked….

"Hey, hungry teenager here!"


	8. A Happy Union

Hello everybody. I truly hope that you enjoyed that last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I always thought that scene towards the end of "_Fair Winds & Following Seas_" was not the way that should have gone down. I know that my wife would have loved to have been proposed that way. Alas, I wasn't in the Navy (or any branch of the military) at that time and it was a cold November late morning….outside proposal just outside the quad at the college we met at only 2.5 months earlier. Hey, I knew she was the one when I laid eyes on her. Still together after 18 years. :-) I would like to thank her for helping me with Sarah's vows. I may be a romantic at heart, but she has a kindred spirit in Sarah Mackenzie.

But, I digress. I've got a plot twist or two on the burner that will make an appearance in the not so distant future. For now, I thought that you all might like to FINALLY get to the wedding (I hope) you've all been waiting for. It's not all there yet, but I think you'll enjoy it when it's finished. I gotta admit, looking at wedding dresses for research for this chapter….SUCKS! I mean, how do brides to be do it? Geez, hours of pouring through magazines or online catalogs and then the months of fittings and sizing; it's nauseating. I'm SO glad that I only had to get measured once and fit once.

Anyway, time to step off THAT soapbox. I'm not going to go into too much detail now so as not to give anything away. If Harm can keep a secret, so can I. :-) Do, please, continue to offer ideas, critiques, praise, cheers, jeers, or anything else you want to throw at me. Now I'm going to stop the A/N because my beautiful wife is saying she's hungry.

So now….ON WITH THE SHOW!

13 DEC 2005

1245 Zulu

Heathrow Airport

London, England

Ten days had past since putting his fiancée and daughter on a plane at this very airport and now it was his turn. Harm sat at one of the bars close to the gate he would depart from nursing a Guinness and contemplating the past week at work and how smooth everything seemed to be moving there. With his new XO Commander Megan "Meg" Austin-Schaefer at his side getting read into everything that's going on with the caseload for each attorney and working closely with the various enlisted personnel, Harm believed that his machine was well oiled and working properly, and with good reason. All cases were dealt with in an appropriate time frame with only a select few needing to go to trial.

As he secured for the last time prior to his leave time and, most importantly, his impending nuptials, Harm was assured by Meg that all would still be squared away when he returned after the New Year. He stepped out of his office with Meg in the lead. When he reached the bullpen, Meg called out, "ATTENTION ON DECK!" The whole complement of JAG staff including judges snapped to and looked at their CO for a moment before Harm ordered "At ease." Then his entire staff exploded into raucous applause with various individuals giving loud whistles and cat calls. Harm smiled at his motley crew and nodded his thanks and approval at the scene in front of him. His yeoman wheeled a cart with a full sheet cake that showed a set of gold wings interlaced with the JAG mill rind and "Congrats Captain Rabb. May you marriage be the stuff of legend." With that, Harm accepted the knife to cut the first piece before handing the knife back to his yeoman.

Harm looked up at the bartender when asked if he wanted another, declined the offer, paid his tab, grabbed his carryon and made his way to the gate as his section was called for boarding.

Once he was on-board, he thought how nice it was going to be when he was stateside with all his family and friends that he's missed so much in the seven months since being stationed in London. His mother, grandmother, and Frank were already in Annapolis as were Mattie and Sarah. All their friends would be there tomorrow as General Creswell had allowed for them the rest of the week off for the festivities. AJ Chegwidden was to arrive on Thursday as he was slated to give Sarah away during the ceremony. Harm stowed his carryon and sat in his seat next to the window.

He had just buckled his seat belt and prepared to rest his eyes for a nap when he was interrupted by a female voice that said, "Now don't you wish you were in the cockpit Hammer?"

Harm immediately opened his eyes and looked at his interrogator. With a smile creeping at the corner of his mouth he responded, "Only if I have you in the co-pilot seat Skates. How the heck are you, Beth?"

Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes sat down in her seat next to Harm and said, "Well, I got this invitation in the mail that said some hotshot lawyer / former naval aviator was getting hitched to some Marine light colonel. I had some leave coming up and decided that I'd crash the wedding. I'm doing well. Still single and looking for Mr. Right. I'm stationed on the Patrick Henry again flying Super Hornets." Skates had been accepted into a program that trained former Tomcat RIOs to become front-seaters on the Super Hornet. This cruise on the PH was her first tour as such. She continued, "So, what took you so long to pull your head out of your six?" Those last few words were spoke slightly tongue in cheek and with a sarcastic grin gracing the corner of her mouth.

Harm almost choked on his inhale and when he had gathered himself answered, "Well, Miss Rosy Riley, if it's any of your business, when we both received our order for our separate commands I realized that time for games had ended. We had nine years of them and it was time to stop. I finally told her I loved her and kinda half proposed. We agreed that we would get married a..."

Before Harm could continue, Skates interjected, "Harm, how the hell do you "half" propose?"

Harm continued as if he hadn't heard her, "and this past Thanksgiving, I finally gave her a proper proposal. The reason it took so long was I had to get my command up and running and the right time had to present itself. When it didn't, I set out to kick them out Thanksgiving morning so they could go shopping and do that girly stuff you all like to do. While they were gone I prepared the feast and prepped the proposal like I would a closing argument. After they got back and I set the table, I quick changed into my dress whites, strolled into the dining room, got down on one knee, presented my case to the jury, and she said 'yes'."

Skates had started to cry and gave Harm a slug on the shoulder nearest her making him give her a cross look from the side of his face as he exclaimed, "Ouch, What the heck was that for?"

"For making me cry you oaf," she replied cheekily. "That was absolutely beautiful, you jerk. Ugh, it's just that….that was exactly how I would want a guy to propose to me. As old as I am, it's likely not going to happen now."

Harm was beside himself. He had never seen his former RIO like this and it was a bit off-putting. He looked at her and spoke, "Beth, you are a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you. He's out there somewhere, I know it."

She sniffles as he reached his hand into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief to hand her. She smiles and thanks him with a nod and says, "Thanks Harm. I guess I needed to hear that from a friend. Well, that's enough blubbering out of me. How are Mac and Mattie doing? Your last email said Mattie was doing well with her therapy."

Harm smiled with pride at the sound of his daughter's name. Harm proceeded to update Skates on her progress which, to Harm's surprise, had gone very well. Mattie was able to go longer and farther with the amount of physical therapy she was doing. Her doctors did that with the continued therapy, she could possibly be back to 95% of her pre-crash mobility within the next 3-4 months and 100% by next June or July. Harm thought, 'She's getting herself back on track to be able to be eligible for the Academy within the next two years. I'm so damn proud of her.'

Harm's musings were interrupted when he heard the plane captain call for the stewards to secure the plane for takeoff and complete their preflight checks. It would take eight hours for the trip to Baltimore/Washington International. Eight hours, three days, and then Harm would have the woman of his dreams.

Eight hours later

2100 Zulu/4:00 p.m. EST

Baltimore/Washington International Airport

The flight was filled with light conversation, inflight meals, and about three hours nap time. By the time they landed Harm and Skates had just about run out of things to converse about.

As they deplaned, Harm could feel his Marine was close by but couldn't see her until he got close to the baggage carousel. As he did get closer, a smile grew on his face that reached his ears when he saw a small army greeting him home. He saw Sarah, Mattie, his mom and Frank, his grandmother Grams, and the entire Roberts clan. Little AJ and Jimmy were holding up a hand printed sign that said "Welcome home Uncle Captain Harm!"

Once Harm had made it to within thirty feet of them, He dropped his bags to receive his fiancée and daughter in a fierce hug for them both and a passionate kiss for Sarah. After all the hellos, hugs, handshakes, and kisses were done, the gaggle made its way out into the chilly winter afternoon and on to the Westin Annapolis.

The cost of the hotel for the entire wedding party and several of the guests was being taken care of by Harm's mother and step-father. When Harm had learned of the extravagance of the hotel and what he thought the cost was, Frank shook him off saying that it was part of their wedding gift to the happy couple. Harm could only nod in acquiescence and shake Frank's hand in thanks.

14 DEC 2005 / 13 DEC 2005

0100 Zulu / 8:00 p.m. EST

Westin Annapolis

Annapolis, Maryland

After dinner with their family and friends, also paid for by Frank and Trish, Harm, Sarah, and Mattie settled into their double bedroom / honeymoon suite and caught up on the last week and a half. Sarah had been to Bethesda to see her OB/GYN and was letting Harm know what was going on.

"Well, the doctor went in and took a look," Sarah began, "and..." Sarah's eyes had started to water over and her face had a look of deep despair.

Harm could only look at her in a way that begged her to go on all the while still showing he was there for her.

Sarah continued almost at the point of crying, "and she said that there was now no way that...th...that I..." At this point there was no stopping the tears or the sobs that now wracked her body. All she could do was pull her hands up to her face and let herself collapse against Harm, her rock.

Harm pulled her in close rubbing her arms and laying soft kisses in her chocolate brown hair. With everything he was, he wished there was more that he could do than just hold her, to take the pain away. It broke his heart to see this woman, this Marine he loved more than life itself, losing her fight with a disease that she's fought against for almost a year. He felt utterly helpless to the point that he had begun to shed his own tears.

After about what seemed to be ten minutes of just holding each other, Sarah had got to the point where she could make and get through a coherent sentence and spoke. "The doctor said that my ovaries are still in good shape and that she could harvest my eggs so that we could possibly have them fertilized and implanted into a surrogate. I told her let's go ahead and do that since...since... Um, I'm sorry sweetheart. I thought I could do this, but I'm still having a really hard time adjusting. Your mom and Grams have been here with me and offering support. I couldn't have made it through the week without them."

Harm pulled her closer and set her on his lap as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to get as close to him as possible. As they shared a slow meaningful kiss, she remarked, "I know I should have told you sooner, I just wanted you to focus on getting everything you needed done before you left. You needed to have your head there as much as possible; especially with everything we've had going on this past month. I've been waiting to completely let it hit me until I was with you. All I've done since I've been back is throw myself into all the last minute prep for our wedding; which, by the way is all set. We are getting married in ninety hours, thirty-three minutes and fourteen seconds, Sailor."

Harm smiled at that murmured into her ear, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Marine. We can discuss the surrogacy option tomorrow, if you want. For now, I just want to hold you tonight since we decided to hold off on other physical pursuits since Paris."

"Now that sounds like a dispassionate plan I can get behind," Sarah said cheekily.

Once they were ready for bed, they got in and held each other closer than they had been able to since the last time they were together.

16 DEC 2005

7:00 p.m.

US Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis, Maryland

After the rehearsal and early dinner, the bachelor and bachelorette groups made their ways to their respective parties. With one exception, both groups were of the correct gender. When asked why she was going with the guys, Skates' answer was, "Well, to be honest…my place is with Hammer." When Sarah was about to object, Skates continued. "Somebody's gotta make sure his six stays out of trouble," Skates said with a Cheshire grin.

7:30 p.m.

Bachelor party

Boatyard Bar & Grill

"Hey Bud. Where in the world are we going? I've never heard of this place before," Harm said as they walked into the establishment.

Bud answered with a grin, "Captain, this is your bachelor party. As your best man, I order you to sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. This place is great. They've got a raw oyster bar, private party room, and there's even an outdoor heated patio where you we can enjoy these," and gives Harm a handful of Don Jose Correa cigars from a small metal case he was holding.

Upon entering the establishment, Harm was immediately attacked by loud cheering and applause as the entire bar area of the bar and grill was packed with men from JAG Headquarters, including several Marines from the security detail, and several Legal Service Offices, several of Harm's academy classmates, Midshipman Mike Roberts, AJ Chegwidden, Ensign Jason Tiner, Sturgis Turner, and one other person.

As Harm surveyed the gathered company of men, his eyes fell on one gentleman in particular. Quick stepping in that general direction, Harm reaches out his hand and exclaims, "KEETER!" Grabbing Jack's hand, Harm pulls him into a man hug for several seconds before letting go and remarks, "God you look like hell. Doesn't the Company feed you, Jack?"

Jack smiles at his best friend and quips, "Wouldn't know, buddy. Left them hanging after the last snafu that dingleberry Webb got me into. I'm back in the fleet, stationed on the Ronald Reagan flying Rhinos. As a matter of fact, they brought me on as a squadron commander."

While listening to his buddy, a wry smile starts to curl the corners of Harm's mouth. How he missed his flying days; the smell of jet fuel in the morning and the salty sea air just before night ops started. There was nothing like it in the world. Now, one of his best friends from the academy was living the life Harm had originally thought he would have. If the misdiagnosed night blindness hadn't contributed to his ramp strike, he never would have had to leave an active squadron. He would have been a Commander of Air Group (CAG) by now at least, or higher.

As that was not to be, Harm mused, he would never trade what he has now for what could have been. He has a wonderful career in the Navy with JAG and a position that is predominantly used as a stepping stone to become the Judge Advocate General of the US Navy. He has a daughter he loves with all his heart and for whom he would do anything. Most importantly, to Harm, was the woman with which he was about to start the rest of his life with. She is the embodiment of all the wants, dreams, and desires he could ever hope to have or deserve. He knew he wasn't worthy of the love Sarah gave him. However, when he says his vows tomorrow, there will be a silent, underlying oath that he will do his leveled best to care for her with every fiber of his being.

Harm's revelry was interrupted when the background music changed to something you'd hear at a luau. All of a sudden every male in the establishment was cheering and whooping as the evening's entertainment began. Five women dressed in grass skirts and coconut bras began to move their hips and sway back and forth to the music. All five women were also wearing big straw hats, instead of the traditional wreaths, with the bill down covering their faces.

As the music went on, two of the dancers grabbed each of Harm's arms and pulled him into the middle of the room and set him on a chair placed there by one of the other dancers. Once he was sitting, each dancer took their turn dancing around and directly in front of Harm, each placing one lei around his neck.

The final dancer, however, slowed things down to the point that her dance was sensual, sexy….intimate. She placed a blindfold on Harm before she started. She rubbed her body up against his, using her hands to rub his chest and abdomen.

After about five minutes of nearly erotic motion, she pulls the blindfold off, sits down on Harm's lap facing him, and takes off that was still covering her face. Once again, the entire company of men exploded into raucous applause and Harm's face turned completely red once he saw who was sitting in his lap.

Sarah Mackenzie looked down on him and spoke something in Polynesian which brought a curious look to Harm's features. Sarah raised an eyebrow and translated, "Aloha Sailor."

Harm threw his head back and laughed with all that was in him before drawing in the woman in his lap and kissing her. This drew another round of raucous applause from the lookers-on. He looked up at the olive skinned vision in front of him and responded, "Aloha yourself Marine, both meanings," and gave her a flyboy and a wink. "How on earth did you pull this off? You've only been back for a couple weeks."

"What do you think I did all day while you were at work? I certainly didn't sit on my six waiting for you to bring home the bacon. That's for damn sure. I've been talking with Bud and Harriet as well. Besides that, I've been practicing for months. You're not the only one who can keep a secret," she said with a wink.

Harm had no choice but to smile and nod in acquiescence. He pulled her in closer and just held onto her for all he was worth.

After a couple more minutes, it was time to start saying their good-byes until tomorrow. Their kiss lasted longer and was more passionate since it would be eighteen hours before they would lay eyes on each other again. Then….they would get married.

17 DEC 2005

8:45 a.m.

Jack Keeter's room

Westin Annapolis

Annapolis, Maryland

Since Sarah and her entourage had commandeered the honeymoon suite the night before, Harm crashed in his Academy classmate's room. They had spent the night sitting on the balcony finishing off the last two cigars Bud had bought for the bachelor party and talking about days gone by. After falling asleep at around 12:30 a.m. Harm dreamed about the days, weeks, and years to come. It would be the last night he would ever spend as an unmarried man and he couldn't be happier about that.

He awoke at around 8:15 a.m. and after his typical breakfast of oatmeal and sliced fruit; Harm began his preparations for the rest of his life. He knew that his fiancée was about to go through a similar routine and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. It was little more than six hours until the ceremony, so he decided to go down to the hotel gym for a run and a swim to help with the jitters he was feeling.

As much as he wanted to see her, Harm was far too much a traditionalist and decided to give Harriet a call to see if Sarah was still in their room. Having received the affirmative, Harm proceeded to down to the gym and pool on the first floor.

9:30 a.m.

Honeymoon suite

Westin Annapolis

Annapolis, Maryland

Sarah looked at Harriet with a questioning look on her face when Harriet had hung up with Harm. Harriet looked back at her and answered the unuttered query, "He wanted to make sure that you weren't out and about. He was heading down to the gym and pool. He said he wanted to get a workout in before he got ready."

Sarah nodded her understanding and returned to devour her meat lover's breakfast of eggs, sausage, bacon, ham, hash browns, and toast. The look on her face was one of sheer contentment as she continued to consume and contemplate. She was about to marry her best friend, the best man she ever knew, the one man who knew about her past and never once judged her for it. She knew from the moment she says 'I do' her life was never going to be the same. She would never want for anything more than the family she was to have with Harm and Mattie. Maybe more?

Over the next five hours, both of them would have many more musings as to where they came from and where they could possibly go. Only time and….fate….would be able to tell.

At 1:00 p.m., the limos arrived to take the wedding party and families – both blood relation, adopted, and JAG – to the chapel.

17 DEC 2005

2:50 p.m.

Bridal Waiting Room

US Naval Academy Chapel

Annapolis, Maryland

The full length gown of satin and lace hung down to the floor. There were two satin straps that were about two inches wide attached just below the left shoulder blade. One strap flowed over the left shoulder while the second traveled to the left at a 45 degree angle to the right shoulder and around the neck before meeting back with the first strap again just above the left breast and were held in place by a large bow about four inches in diameter. Below the bra line, there was a five inch wide band of lace that sat all the way around the body to the back where there zipper was attached. The back of the dress stopped just below the shoulder blades. The bodice was cut low enough to show just enough cleavage but still be modest enough for the less intrepid. Below the lace band flowed the remainder of the gown. It was flat and straight and, when Sarah wore it, the front came down enough to just touch her toes and the back flowed back giving it the appearance of having a three foot train. Sarah's hair, which now came down halfway between her shoulders and shoulder blades, was pulled up so that her shoulders were bare giving full view of the top of her back, chest, and arms.

As she stood in front of the full length mirror, Sarah thought a moment about the last nine and one half years and how they had, finally, brought her and the man she had fallen in love with together. Today would be the culmination of that first meeting in the White House rose garden and Admiral Chegwidden's warning of "Don't get too comfortable. You've got to work together."

She gave a soft chuckle at the memory which drew the attention of the women in the room. Harriet Simms-Roberts, Sarah matron of honor, walked over to her friend and asked, "What's so funny?"

Sarah looked at her in the mirror and answered, "Oh, just thinking about the first time Harm and I met. AJ warned us not to get too comfortable, that we'd have to work together. If only the admiral knew how right he was just then, Harm and I may not be here now. Who knows, we may have done this A LOT sooner." At that revelation, tears started to run down her face and Harriet immediately grabbed the box of tissues that were sitting on the counter next to them. Nodding her thanks, Sarah quickly grabbed a couple and lightly dabbed her face so not to ruin her make-up.

With that small crisis averted, there was a knock at the door.

Mattie got up from her perch on the bed to go see who it was. Opening the door to reveal AJ, she bids him to come in and says, "Is everything ready, Admiral?"

AJ, sporting his dress whites, smiled at the teenager in her navy blue gown and responded, "Mattie, it's AJ and yes, we're ready. How's the bride doing? Is she ready for inspection?"

"I'm fine AJ," answered Sarah before saying in a faux midshipman tone, "Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie reporting to the Admiral for wedding inspection, Sir!"

AJ flashed a saucy grin before barking, "Lock it up Colonel! There isn't anything funny about this. Unless you want to spend time cleaning the head instead of getting married I suggest you change that tone NOW!" Trish Burnett was about to interject before AJ continued, "Now Colonel, let's see here...something old? I see the engagement ring, very well. Something blue? Rhinestones in your hair, very nice. Something new? Your gown, very, very nice. Ah, Miss Mackenzie you are missing something borrowed. I can't believe you don't have that. What is your major malfunction, Colonel?! Here, use this," with that he presented Sarah with a flat jewelry box.

Sarah opened the box and inside it was a hair broach in the shape of a fully opened rose which was encrusted with diamonds. AJ spoke up as Sarah was about to deny the offering saying, "Don't even think about it Mac. This was my mother's. She wore it when she married my Pop and they were married for sixty years before Pop passed. Since Francesca isn't married yet, I wanted you to wear it today. I figured it would bring you and Harm good luck."

Harriet still had the box of tissues in her hand and immediately came to the rescue as she saw Sarah trembling, about to start crying buckets at the beautiful gesture. Once again, Sarah took two and repeated the process she had completed earlier. The rest of the women in the room were all sharing from another box of tissues. It was some three minutes later that AJ spoke up and said, "We'd better get going or they'll send the Search And Rescue team after us." Then he turned to Sarah and asked, "May I have the honor, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded and answered, "Oorah, AJ."

Inside the chapel sanctuary, the company of guests was assembled and they were being entertained by the chapel choir singing "The Prayer", as sung by Celine Dion and Andre Bocelli. Once the choir director received word that the bridal party was ready, she signal the organist to begin the processional by playing "March" from Occasional Oratorio by G.F. Handel.

The first pair to enter was Mike Roberts and Chloe Madison, followed by Sturgis Turner and Mattie Rabb. The next to enter were Jack Keeter and Jennifer Coates followed by Bud and Harriet Roberts. All the men were dressed in their dress whites and the women in floor length navy blue gowns with short sleeves. Once the bridesmaids and groomsmen had all made their way through the doors, they were closed once more waiting for the bride to make her entry.

Out in the foyer, Sarah and AJ stood side by side, Sarah's right arm tucked in AJ's left. Sarah looked up at, for lack of a better description, her surrogate father and said, "Don't let me fall AJ?"

AJ's simple one word answer was an emphatic "Never!"

Sarah gave the attendants a nod saying she was ready and the doors were opened.

Harm was standing at the altar when the doors opened. When he saw her, he remembered every single time she ever took his breath away. From that first moment in the rose garden, to the time he saw her dressed as a gypsy fortune teller in Russia, to the time in Paraguay when he told her how he forgot how beautiful she was; each time locked in his memory as clear as day, but none of them held a candle to what he saw before him now. Sarah looked more beautiful than all the women in history, combined. Harm could only watch as Sarah an AJ made their way down the aisle. No one else existed except her. Harm was so caught up with emotion that his eyes started to flood with tears.

Bud watched the reaction in his friend's face and whispered just loud enough for Harm to hear "Lock it up Captain if you want to make it through the ceremony."

Harm mumbled from the side of his mouth, "Thanks Bud."

By this time, Sarah and AJ stood before them and "Canon in D" by J. Pachelbel had stopped playing. Chaplain Turner stepped up behind Harm and said, "Who gives this woman to be united with this man?"

AJ piped up and, with all the pride of a father, said, "It is my great honor to do so, Chaplain." Then he pulled Sarah close and have her a kiss on the check, then handed her over to Harm saying, "Captain, you had best take care of this woman or I'll keel haul your six."

Harm looked at his former CO, grinned, and answered, "Aye, aye, Sir." Then, turning his attention to his Marine gave her a flyboy grin and whispered, "Hi."

"Hi yourself," she responded with that smile that absolutely made his heart jump into his throat.

They turned their attention to the chaplain as he bid friends and family to sit.

Chaplain Turner began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of our Lord God Almighty and these witnesses to join together, FINALLY, Harmon Rabb Jr and Sarah Mackenzie."

When they heard 'finally', a rumble of soft laughter bubble from the congregation.

"Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly. It's a solemn oath by those involved to be together, not only in the times of joy, but also those times of heartache and sorrow. Harmon and Sarah have agreed that they wish to share the remainder of their lives together in this capacity and do so of their own free will. Marriage is also a bond which, when blessed by God, unites two individuals not only spiritually, but emotionally and physically as well.

"If anything, traditional wedding vows give evidence of this. However, knowing these two people as I do, they have never done anything in a traditional sense."

Again there was a bubble of laughter from those assembled, albeit a bit louder this time.

Chaplain Turner went on. "Having said this, Harmon and Sarah have formed their own views to each other and would like to share them now. Captain, you have the honors."

Harm nod to the chaplain before begins. "I'm usually better at this in a courtroom, but here we go. Sarah, when we meet in the rose garden our CO, at the time, warned us not to get too familiar because we'd be working together. Fortunately, that's exactly what happened over the course of the next few years. Between investigations all across the globe, some under some pretty harrowing conditions, we became fast friends and eventually best friends. It was about the time we went to Russia looking for my father that I started falling in love with you. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I kept getting in the way of professing that love. I hid those feelings from you in the deepest part of my heart and locked them there for what seemed an eternity. Even when we said our goodbyes when I went back to the fleet, you weren't the only one crying that day. I knew that you were keeping something from me but didn't want to force you to tell me what that was for fear that my own feelings would become released from their prison. We pride ourselves on our ability to compartmentalize our feelings, especially for each other, much to our detriment; and we showed that too many times.

"It wasn't until we were faced with complete separation that we decided to, finally, open ourselves to each other. We professed our love for each other for the first time and haven't stopped since. I'm going to make it my mission in our life together to never hesitate to tell you how I feel.

"I make this solemn vow that I will l love you through whatever trials and tribulations this world can throw at us. I will take care of you when you're sick. I'll laugh and cry with you and hold you until the pain goes away. I will celebrate our victories and lament our failures. I will stand behind you no matter what decision you make or whatever you do.

"I promise to honor, cherish, and hold you through everything that comes our way. This is my vow to you." After he finished, he mouthed "I love you, Sarah."

She stared intensely into Harm's eyes and spoke, "I think about all the collective moments that led us here; all the second guesses of fate as the years tarried. I gave up hope that our paths would ever intertwine. Not to over use a cliché about love, this was not love at first sight."

The audience giggled in jest before she continued. "I thought you were the most conceited and arrogant naval aviator I had set eyes on. Your boyish charms and handsome features were just part of the overall package you felt was desirable to," she grinned with a condescending laugh, "just about everyone."

Bud looked directly at her and tried hard not to lose his bearings as he remembered the day Harm and Sarah first met as Sarah described his old buddy Harm, Rabb, Hammer, unapologetically.

"Soon after, our investigations and courtroom brawls showed the depth of your passion for justice and your overwhelming care for those without a voice." She paused, her eyes brimmed up with droplets of tears and mascara streaming down her face. "In my life, overpowered, I felt that I was never heard. When I put on a Marine uniform I became a shared voice. One that was bold and aggressive. I could articulate an argument and appear strong and virile, just like every other Marine. The only person that I allowed to see the softer, more vulnerable side was you."

"I desperately tried to compartmentalize everything I knew about myself but with each expression, gaze, embrace, and stolen kiss. You were so loved." On the last phrase she slowed her speech, almost a stutter.

Harm, not breaking the stare, grinned and lifted his fingers to slowly wipe the tears away from her eyes.

She continued, "Love? I never knew what that word meant until I met you. You were the knight in dress whites who swept me off of my feet and rescued me from my addictions, losses, fears and failures, and loneliness. In my weakness, when I turned around, you were always one step behind. At times, in the darkness, I stared out my living room window. I would use my arms to grab hold of myself. When I closed my eyes and you were there. I felt the warmth of your strong limbs wrapped around me." She imitated as she closed her eyes deeply tight.

Then, with immense conviction, "There isn't a place, where I will not follow. There isn't a dream that I would not support. You could put my heart up to your ear and hear it beat with the intensity of the ocean crashing against the shore. I have wandered for years for a place to call home, but none had the tenderness and comfort of my life with you Harm. I have seen a life without you in it and it was empty."

AJ, with a half- hearted grin, puts his arm around his beautiful date, Dr. Sidney Walden, and squeezed her tight. As Sarah continued her vows, AJ is transported to his night alone in the forest after being ejected from an F-14. He remembers holding the heart Meredith gave him to warm his hands in the blistering cold. He reflects on how he felt. She rescued him from himself. Gave him a sense of purpose than just a Judge Advocate or Ex Seal. Only to be a part of a ruse, Meredith was not to be broken. She would never marry and as Sarah said; his life without her was empty. Now he looked at his lovely companion and realized SHE was a gift of life. He felt alive as he watched the strands of her hair glisten in the light that poured through the stain glass masterpieces that surrounded the walls of this timeless erection. He forced these thoughts to the back of his mind, his musings complete. This was not the time for them. This was Sarah's day.

She concluded, grasped his hands with hers. Harm's eyes, as crimson as the roses in her bouquet, a gift from President Bush, released beads of joy on his already moistened face.

"No matter where life takes us, the surprises, the triumphs and failures I will stand beside you. I cannot view one day, one hour, one minute of my future without you. You are the best friend, father, and future husband I could have ever envisioned. It surpasses any childhood fairy tale or fantasy. I have the passion, the desire, and now the voice to say," she pauses, "I will love you always and forever."

She clumsily released his hands, trembling, lifted hers to her face. She mustered the fortitude to dry the tears from her eyes. She reminisced on her past, scenes where she released her emotions. This time he could not run, hide, or push her away. It was the release she finally needed to let go of the shadows of her past that haunted her. She would finally build a future with Harm. In her bliss, her thoughts drifted back to what the doctor said. She knew that Harm's dream of conceiving a child was virtually impossible. Mattie made them complete. They were a family. She thought of the possibilities that were still available, and a Cheshire grin crept over her face. Harm could do nothing but smirk in accord with her expression.

Chaplain Turner picked up the proverbial baton and continued, "May I have the rings, please?"

Harm turned to his best man, who had the rings. Bud reached into his pocket and withdrew the golden loops. As he handed them the chaplain, both Harm and Sarah, like so many times in their previous relationship, shared the same thought at the same time: The time is now. This is actually happening. Why were we such fools to have waited for so long?

Now with the rings in hand, Chaplain Turner spoke up, "The ring is the ultimate symbol of unity. It has no sides. It is also the ultimate expression of unconditional love. It has no beginning or end. With the exchanging of rings, Harm and Sarah will acknowledge their union and their love to one another. Having written their own vows they have elected a more traditional oratory for this. Harmon, please place the ring on Sarah's finger and repeat after me."

Harm held the wedding band up at an angle so that Sarah could read the inscription: JOY ETERNAL - 17 DEC 2005. As Harm eased the ring onto her finger, he mimicked the chaplain, "I, Harmon David Rabb, Jr, choose you, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie above all others, to be my wife. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours."

As Sarah began to repeat the process, tears were gently streaming down her face. Harm took his right hand and, just as gently, cleared the tears from along her nose down to the corner of her mouth.

The ring to be placed on Harm's hand was inscribed: WITH ALL MY LOVE ALWAYS & FOREVER S.

Sarah repeated in her turn, "I, Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, choose you, Harmon David Rabb, above all others, to be my husband. I offer this ring as a token of our love, and with it I join my life to yours."

Chaplain Turner returned to his oration, "Now that Harmon and Sarah have exchanged their vows and rings, I would like to give them a bit of advice from an old man who, himself, enjoyed a happy marriage. In the time that Sturgis' mother and I were together, I learned several incontrovertible truths. These are: 1. Happy wife, happy life; 2. There is no wrong time to say you're sorry; and 3. There are several three word phrases you must know.

"The first is 'I was wrong.' This is one of the hardest to say especially if you are as stubborn as these two young people." With that, there was sustained rumble of chuckles from the gallery. "Second, and just as hard as the first is 'You were right.'" Another round of chuckles erupts. "The third and final phrase you should know is 'Let's eat out.'" This time the chuckles explode into full blown laughter.

"With that said, if there is anyone present who feels these two should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." After the obligatory five seconds he continues, "It is now my great honor to pronounce you husband and wife. Harmon, you may kiss your Marine."

Not needing to be told twice, Harm steps up to Sarah, leans down wrapping his arms around her, and picks her up, holding and kissing her for all he's worth, while spinning around twice slowly.

While this is happening, Chaplain Turner speaks up and pronounces, "May I introduce for the first time, Captain Harmon David and Mrs. Rabb. What God has joined together, let not man separate."

As the gathering of friends and family rise to a standing ovation, Harm has placed Sarah back down onto her feet and they hold each other tightly. As they begin to step down from the altar, someone familiar to Sarah catches her attention in the corner of her eye. As she looks over to her right, she immediately recognizes the individual and walks the fifteen in between them. When she's close enough Sarah asks, "Momma?! What are you doing here? I never actually thought you would come."

Deanne O'Hara smiles at her daughter and says, "I've missed way too many things in your life. I wasn't about to miss this."

Sarah pulls back from her mother and asks, "How did you get here?"

Without saying a word, Deanne looks at her new son-in-law. Sarah follows her gaze to her husband, half questioning and only half thankful. There is no sound as she attempts to say as she's only able to mouth 'Thank you.'

Sarah backs away from her mother as Harm steps towards them to take Sarah's hand. The newlyweds make their way down the aisle with the constant sound of applause assailing their ears.

They make their way to where Sarah was sequestered prior to the ceremony so that the bridal party and all the guests could make their way to the various modes of transportation and then onto the Westin Annapolis ballroom for the reception.

In their first moments as a married couple, their only thoughts were of when they could get to the less clothed part of the evening. That would have to wait until later.

There was still a reception left to endure.


End file.
